La última verdad
by Emi i Lia
Summary: Jade se marchó de un día a otro sin decir nada a nadie, Cat lleva la culpa de haber besado a su primo y Tori cada día se tortura por haberse involucrado con el novio de su hermana. Aquella noche de fiesta dejó más que unas cuantas mentiras sepultadas bajo tierra. También dejó un cadáver./Basado en Pretty Little Liars.
1. Piloto

**Palabras:** 7,288 sin contar comentarios del autor.

**Parejas principales:** Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie, Cat/Oc, Tori/Oc. Leve André/Tori.

**Genero:** Suspenso/Drama/Misterio/Romance.

**Calificación: **T.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Victorious tampoco de la trama en sí, está se la pedí prestada a I. Marlene king, dueña de Pretty little liars, serie en la cual está_ basada_ esta historia (solo basada).

**Resumen: **Jade se marchó de un día al otro sin decir nada a nadie, Cat lleva la culpa de haber besado a su primo y Tori cada día se tortura por el hecho de haberse involucrado con el novio de su hermana. Aquella noche de fiesta dejó más que unas cuantas mentiras sepultadas bajo tierra. También dejó un cadáver.

* * *

><p>"<span>La última verdad<span>"

* * *

><p>"Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa."<p>

Alfred Adler (1870-1937) Psicólogo y psiquiatra austriaco.

* * *

><p><em>La fiesta se había encendido a eso de las una de la madrugada. No fue sorpresa para nadie que la diversión empezó cuando comenzaron las primeras señales de borrachos. <em>

_Había mucho alcohol. _

_Todo se volvió distorsionado a eso de las 3 de la madrugada y los hombres y mujeres más ebrios comenzaron a caer. _

_A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, Cat Valentine notó la ausencia de la dueña de casa junto a su novio, no quiso buscarla, sabía que debía estar "ocupada" con él. Pero sí se preocupó cuando vio la figura de su hermano salir corriendo de la casa. _

_Lo siguió. _

_Después los recuerdos se volvían bastante borrosos y bizarros. _

_A eso de las siete de la mañana, la pelirroja Cat llegó a su casa con su vestido rosa arruinado, roto por la parte de atrás, con un rasguño en su espalda y llena de barro. _

_Ahogó un sollozo y luego de meter toda su tenida a una bolsa de lona se metió a duchar. _

_Quizás así se quitaría la culpa de lo que acababa de hacer esa noche._

* * *

><p>1 año más tarde.<p>

No recordaba lo hogareño que podía parecer todo.

Realmente no creía cuando la gente decía que algunas cosas no te daban melancolía hasta que las volvías a ver, a sentir, incluso a oler.

Y todo aquel peso le llegó a Jade West en el momento en que el taxi entró a la ciudad.

Miraba por la ventanilla cada árbol, cada casa, cada persona que andaba por las calles ese día. Todo le parecía tan lejano y cercano a la vez, diferente y parecido, como si la esencia de Los Ángeles fuese esa, ser contradictoria, especial y a la vez _nada_.

—Llegamos a su destino, señorita West.

Los ojos grisáceos azulinos de Jade se pegaron de lleno en la mansión que se abría imponente frente a sus ojos.

Sonrió con cierto pesar y asintió.

El chófer del taxi se bajó del auto junto con ella, abrió el maletero y se precipitó a sacar el gran bolso de la pelinegra de risos, le sonrió y luego de que ella le diera dinero se marchó.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y dando un suspiro se acercó hacia la puerta.

Las llaves las tenía en su bolsillo y no alcanzó a siquiera sacarles de ahí cuando la puerta se abrió con rapidez.

Ambos pares de ojos grises se encontraron por primera vez en un año.

Él seguía teniendo aquel gesto aprensivo que tanto lo caracterizaba, sin embargo, Jade pudo percibir en sus ojos una leve pizca de brillo, como si algo dentro de él que se había mantenido apagado en todo ese tiempo se hubiese encendido.

—Jadelyn West —le dijo.

La chica pudo percibir una ligera mueca que asomaba una sonrisa. Ella apretó sus labios, rogando para que la sonrisa que amenazaba con surcarle los labios no apareciera.

—Edward West —se mofó utilizando el mismo tono que había usado él con ella.

Esta vez, para sorpresa de la joven, Edward mostró una radiante sonrisa, como si realmente le hubiese parecido graciosa la mofa que utilizo Jade contra él.

—Déjame, te ayudo.

Le quitó el bolso del hombro y dejó que la chica se adentrase a la que era su antiguo hogar. Se cruzó de brazos y observó cada rincón de la casa, como queriendo comparar todo con lo que ella recordaba de aquel lugar.

—Te has vuelto todo un caballero, ¿no? —murmuró Jade mientras miraba fijamente el cuadro que estaba colgado en el centro de la entrada.

Salía ella junto con sus padres y su hermano Lucas.

—Y veo que tu sarcasmo no ha cambiado, Jadelyn —le contradijo él, aunque la chica pudo notar una extraña mezcla de alegría en la voz del siempre correcto abogado West—. ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿algo para tomar quizás?

La pelinegra se giró para ver a su padre, sonrió con suavidad y sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa.

—Solo estoy agotada —aseguró.

—Tu habitación ya está arreglada, Jade —contestó el hombre con suavidad mientras dejaba el bolso en el suelo—, si quieres puedes tumbarte ahí y descansar.

Ella asintió y miró fijo al hombre que tanto la regañaba cuando era más pequeña.

—Gracias, papá.

Edward West pareció dar una sonrisa sincera y llena de orgullo.

—No te había oído decirme papá desde que tenías cinco años —musitó él.

Jade se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás mi sarcasmo no ha cambiado, pero yo sí, un poco —aseguró.

El abogado volvió a sonreír, casi satisfecho consigo mismo y con su hija.

—Bienvenida de vuelta Jade.

*.*.*.*

—¿Tori?

La voz llegó a los oídos de la media latina. Sonrió incómodamente y se volteó para ver a la pequeña pelirroja parada detrás de ella con un café en sus manos.

Cat sonrió con naturalidad al tiempo que se acercaba a la morena y la abrazaba con su brazo libre, con suavidad.

—¡Hace tiempo no te veía! —respondió la chica—, creo que desde la mitad del verano, ¿saliste de Hollywood?

La morena sacudió con suavidad su cabeza mientras jugueteaba con la bombilla de su líquido.

—Estuve más bien recluida—suspiró—, fui con Trina y su novio a la casa de mi abuela por la mitad del verano —le comentó.

Cat asintió con su típica sonrisa.

—Oh —susurró y luego añadió, como queriendo alargar la conversación con la chica—, las vacaciones se me hicieron muy cortas este año, ¿no te parece?

Tori sonrió con suavidad y asintió, de acuerdo con la chica. El silencio de pronto las rodeó a ambas y percibieron, casi al mismo tiempo, como si hubiesen sido encerradas en una habitación, ya que, aunque ambas se encontraban completamente calladas, no se lograba oír ninguna de las voces que estaban en ese lugar también. La media latina se mordió el labio inferior y pegó sus vivaces ojos castaños en los más oscuros de la pelirroja burbujeante.

—¿Has sabido algo de ella? —preguntó entonces, conteniendo el aliento.

Cat la miró fijamente, como escudriñándola, quizás pensando el porqué Tori le había hecho aquella pregunta. Suspiró con suavidad y sacudió su cabeza con lentitud.

—Nos mantuvimos en contacto durante los primeros dos meses, luego no contestó mis mensajes más —respondió con cierto pesar que no pasó desapercibido por Tori.

—Oh —fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Bajó su mirada castaña y distraídamente se pasó una mano por su cabello.

Cat sonrió.

—Deberíamos vernos, tú sabes, más seguido —le soltó la chica—, realmente te extraño, Tori.

La morena la miró a los ojos un tanto aturdida por lo dicho, sin embargo, supo cómo reponerse y le sonrió sinceramente a la pequeña chica.

—El lunes entramos a clases —dijo—, podremos vernos quizás a la hora de almuerzo, ¿te parece?

—Es una gran idea —sonrió.

La pelirroja abrió su boca, como queriendo agregar algo más, sin embargo, en ese momento preciso un chico alto de cuerpo atlético y sonrisa de modelo de dentista se acercó a la mesa en donde Tori estaba sentada, pasó de Cat sin darse cuenta y besó los labios de Tori castamente.

—Lamento el retraso —fue lo primero que dijo luego de sentarse en la silla que había frente de la morena.

Tori sonrió con suavidad.

—Dylan, está es Cat —la presentó mirando alternativamente a ambos chicos—, Cat, este es mi novio Dylan.

—Holis —saludó Cat con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—Mucho gusto, Cat —sonrió Dylan estirando su mano, la chica se la estrechó con amabilidad y luego la pelirroja dijo.

—Los dejo, nos veremos por ahí Tori, adiós.

—Adiós Cat —se despidió la media latina.

Cat salió de la cafetería con su caminata saltarina tan característica.

Tori se giró hacia su novio con una sonrisa vacilante, como si no supiera qué hacer, o como si la pequeña charla que tuvo con su…Compañera de escuela la hubiese descolocado. Dylan lo notó.

—¿Y ella es…? —dejó la pregunta al aire con una negra ceja como la tinta se enarcaba curioso.

—Cat, ya te lo dije —respondió a la defensiva.

—Lo sé, pero, me suena su nombre…¿No es ella…?

Tori asintió mientras bebía un sorbo de su café, posó el vaso en la mesa y miró fijamente a su novio. Él la miró casi suplicante.

—Anda, Tori, dijiste que eran buenas amigas, pero parecía que el aire podía cortarse con una tijera —le insistió el chico.

—Bueno…Te lo he dicho, con Cat cortamos relación desde que ella se marchó, a veces es incómodo estar incluso en clases, como si ambas supiéramos cosas de la otra que queremos realmente olvidar —comentó entonces ella, casi exasperada.

Dylan suspiró.

—Realmente me gustaría oír esa historia.

—Si te la contara estaríamos aquí sentado durante tres días completos —medio bromeó la chica intentando no parecer a la defensiva.

—Tengo tiempo —le guiñó un ojo y sonrió mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

Tori se tragó un suspiró y le sonrió con incomodidad, sabía que algún día debía contarle la historia a su novio, pero no creía que ese día llegaría tan pronto.

—Hace exactamente un año atrás —comenzó la chica revolviendo con parsimonia su café—, Jade se marchó de Los Angeles, sin decirle nada a nadie.

—Esa historia ya la conozco, todo el mundo la conoce —le cortó Dylan y añadió casi a regañadientes—, Jade West era realmente popular por estos lados.

Tori la miró entre divertida y molesta.

—¿Me dejarás contarla o me interrumpirás?

Él sonrió y con un ademán de manos la instó para que continuara.

—Había terminado con Beck hace apenas unas horas cuando nos enteramos que Jade se había marchado a España —siguió.

—_Olé_ —bromeó Dylan, Tori le dio una mirada asesina y él se sonrojó ligeramente—, lo siento, prosigue.

Ella suspiró.

—Hace aproximadamente una semana atrás, Jade se había montado una fiesta, de esas fiestas en que son definidas con solo una palabra; _distorsión _—continuó—, aquella noche, el detective Darren Oliver desapareció y el último lugar en el que se le vio fue en la fiesta de Jade.

—No entiendo mucho —sonrió su novio—, sin embargo, prosigue, por favor.

Tori rodó sus ojos.

—Jade, Cat y yo fuimos unas de las principales sospechosas —la media latina bajó tanto su voz que Dylan tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerle atención—, fuimos las últimas personas que hablamos con él antes de que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Las tres juntas? —preguntó entonces Dylan, inclinándose hacia el frente.

—No —respondió—, primero hablé yo con él, después, él volvió y salió Jade, por último, Cat desapareció en dirección en donde el detective Darren había caminado con Jade.

»Nos mantuvieron prácticamente el fin de semana completo encerradas en la comisaria, sin embargo, no se sabía nada del detective, nada, no habían rastros de sangre, no había cuerpo, no había nada. Y nos soltaron, días después Jade se comportaba extraña, como reacia a nosotras, como enferma…

—_¡Algo está pasando contigo, Jade! _—_caminaba rápidamente tras de la pelinegra, queriendo alcanzar las grandes zancadas que su amiga daba. _

—_¡No es de tu incumbencia, Vega! _—_le gritaba sin detener su ritmo, sin girarse, sin detenerse, sin nada. _

_Tori, sin embargo, se detuvo y la llamó nuevamente, tanto, que quizás Jade explotó, quizás la presionó demasiado, quizás era cierto cada una de las palabras que ella le decía. _

—_¿Qué demonios te importa? _—_se volteó a enfrentar a la moren_a—_, ¡es por Cat que soy tu amiga, Vega! _—_gritó y en sus ojos Tori pudo ver una pizca de maldad que no había notado antes_—,_ ¡déjame en paz y preocúpate de tus malditos asuntos!, tú sabes _—_añadió en voz baja_—,_ tienes mucho de qué preocuparte _—_sonrió con malicia_—,_ principalmente de tu hermana, ¿no? _

_Tori dio un paso hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos. _

—_Ya veo porqué Beck terminó contigo _—_soltó con veneno la media latina, sintiendo como las palabras se escapaban de su boca como vomito_—, _¿quién quisiera estar con una persona tan dañina como tú? _

—_¡Tori! _

_La voz de Cat detrás de la chica le dio a entender que esta había oído las últimas palabras que había dicho. Se giró para ver a la pelirroja y pudo ver en sus ojos que esas palabras habían sido un grueso error. _

—_Cat _—_susurró_—_ella…Yo…No quería. _

_Pero Cat no la oía más, corrió tras Jade que de un momento a otro, apenas en un pestañeo había desaparecido. _

—Supongo que Cat se alejó de mí pensando que yo era la culpable de la "huida" de Jade —sus ojos miraban un punto fijo en la nada, suspiró—, pero creo que hemos avanzado —añadió—, al menos ya no me mira con odio como lo hacía las primeras semanas.

Dylan mantenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, escuchando atento cada una de las palabras que Tori había dicho.

—Es una real estupidez el porqué se alejaron —aseguró Dylan—, Jade es el culpable de su distanciamiento, sin embargo, ella ya no está más, ¿por qué no volver a ser amigas?

Tori se encogió de hombros y bajó su vista, Dylan podía ver aunque ella lo ocultase muy bien, que había algo más en la historia que no le quería decir.

El tema quedó zanjado ahí, luego, volvieron a hablar sobre los planes que tenían para ese último fin de semana de vacaciones antes de volver a sus respectivas escuelas.

*.*.*.*

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Se detuvo en secó y se giró con la mano estirada, con los dedos rosando el pomo de la puerta.

Sonrió con suavidad.

—Creo que es hora de dar una vuelta por la ciudad —contestó Jade con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Su padre la miró con escudriño y luego añadió como quién no quiere la cosa.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a Cat?, apuesto que te debe extrañar mucho.

Ella asintió.

—Eso planeaba hacer —susurró.

Edward West la miró, estudiándola y luego asintió convencido.

—Muy bien, no llegues muy tarde.

Jade se giró hacia la puerta nuevamente, esta vez tocando el pomo completamente con su mano, lo giró con suavidad mientras murmurada un escueto "no lo haré". La voz de su padre la detuvo nuevamente.

—Y Jade —volvió a hablar su papá—, recuerda, cero alcohol.

La pelinegra asintió y cerró la puerta de la casa con un suave portazo.

*.*.*.*

Detuvo su auto justo en frente de aquel conocido lugar, lo observó casi con paciencia y sonrió ligeramente al recordar cada una de las historias que habían ocurrido ahí. Desde peleas, hasta reconciliaciones, de bailes, cantos, todo.

Sus manos se apretaron en el volante y se miró escuetamente en el espejo retrovisor. Su maquillaje estaba a la perfección. Su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se bajó del auto tomando su cartera.

Caminó a pasos tranquilos, con la frente en alto e ignorando aquel revoltijo que se producía en ese momento en su estómago producto a los nervios.

Entró.

Una melodiosa voz completamente conocida le llegó a los oídos en el momento en que cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a una chica de estatura baja y de cabello teñido rojo cantando feliz en medio del escenario. Para cuando la canción terminó el público aplaudió y silbó completamente maravillados con su voz.

«_Era de esperarse_», pensó, «_la voz de Cat emociona a cualquiera que tenga oídos_»_._

Aplaudió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, con su cuerpo apoyado en una esquina, mirando como la burbujeante chica baja a saltitos la escala del escenario entre vítores y felicitaciones.

Se acercó a la barra un tanto ajetreada.

—Una soda de limón, por favor —pidió con suavidad y una ligera sonrisa, el barman asintió y se giró para buscarlo.

—¿Limón? —preguntó una voz detrás de ella—, creí que preferías los jugos rojos.

La pelirroja sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban con aquella voz tan conocida y que le sonaba tan lejana en esos momentos. Se giró con la mirada perdida y con el rostro tenso y cuando sus ojos castaños oscuros se toparon con los grisáceos azulinos de Jade su corazón dio un fuerte brinco en su pecho.

—¿Jade?

—No —respondió—, la reina de Escocia para servirte.

Cat rió y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia adelante con los brazos estirados para darle un fuerte abrazo apretado a su mejor amiga.

—¡Volviste! —chilló en su oído.

Jade se mordió el labio para no quejarse por aquel grito.

—Eso creo —respondió y soltó una risa emocionada que sorprendió a Cat.

—Pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Oh, dios estás de vuelta! —dijo con alegría, Jade sonrió intentando entender cada una de las cosas que Cat dijo atropelladamente en apenas dos segundos.

—Volví hoy —respondió a su primera pregunta, se encogió de hombros y comentó—, no quería decírtelo porque quería que fuese una sorpresa…Y sí, he vuelto.

Cat sonrió enormemente mientras recibía su soda.

—Un agua sin gas, por favor —pidió la pelinegra al barman, este le sonrió y luego de unos segundos le entregó lo que le pedía.

La pelirroja rió ebria de su felicidad.

—¿Agua? —preguntó entonces luego de darle un largo sorbo a su soda de limón, miró a Jade como si la desconociera—, creí que preferías la cerveza.

La pelinegra sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el bar junto, la pequeña chica se sentó a un lado de ella, sin dejar de poder observarla.

—Muchas cosas cambian en un año —respondió entonces Jade con una sonrisa aun en sus labios.

Si había alguien —además de Beck— que conociera realmente a Jade, esta era Cat y sabía que la sonrisa que le mostraba ella en ese momento era una media sonrisa de felicidad, y la otra parte era casi dolorosa.

—Pero dime —siguió Jade—, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?, ¿qué hay de Tori?

Cat sonrió con tristeza, aunque poco le duró esa sonrisa, ya que luego respondió endureciendo sus finas facciones.

—Tienes razón —respondió—. Muchas cosas cambian en un año, aquí casi nada sigue igual. De hecho, ya casi ni me hablo con Tori.

—¿No? —se extrañó, frunció el cejo—, ¿por qué? Éramos buenas amigas las tres.

—Creo que… Una parte de mí la culpaba por tu partida —dijo con sinceridad—, y de eso entonces que no nos hablamos como antes.

—Eso es triste —comentó Jade y Cat pudo darse cuenta de que quedaba muy poco de la Jade que era antes.

Partiendo porque sus mechas de colores se habían marchado, luego, porque parecía no importarle demostrar diferentes emociones, no como antes, que las ocultaba todas y por último, asumiendo que Tori era también su amiga.

—Lo es —susurró entonces Cat—. Pero estás de vuelta —añadió además.

—Sí, lo estoy —rió con suavidad.

La pelirroja jugó con la bombilla de su soda y miró fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Por qué te marchaste, Jade? —preguntó entonces, sin anestesia.

La pelinegra sonrió ligeramente y bajó su vista, parecía incluso casi avergonzada.

—Necesitaba un cambio de aire —respondió.

Cat frunció el cejo y se inclinó hacia adelante con suavidad.

—No es necesario mentirme, Jade —susurró dolida, Jade sintió como algo dentro de sí se contraía, no sabía cuál era el efecto que Cat ejercía sobre ella, sin embargo, jamás de los jamases pudo soportar aquella mueca en el rostro de su mejor amiga—. ¿Fue por Beck?

Jade apretó tanto los dientes que pensó seriamente que quizás podría quebrarse uno, enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano y sacudió la cabeza con suavidad.

—No todo lo que pasaba conmigo era por Beck, Cat —respondió seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella bufó por lo bajo y asintió.

—Lo sé, pero… Fueron apenas horas, Jade, horas en las que terminaste con Beck y te marchaste, no alcanzó a ser siquiera un día —la miró con aprensión y luego suspiró—. Quiero saber, Jade.

La pelinegra tragó saliva por lo bajo y bebió un sorbo de su agua, intentando deshacer el nudo que le estaba obstruyendo la garganta.

—No —soltó—, no me fui porque terminé con Beck, realmente necesitaba irme de aquí y aunque…Beck fue una de las razones por las que necesitaba salir de esta ciudad, él no fue el que me motivó por completo a hacerlo.

Cat asintió y decidió no seguir indagando en el tema.

—Pero ya todo está mejor —respondió la pelinegra entonces y sonrió con real sinceridad a la chica—, necesitaba ya volver, extrañaba a mi mejor amiga.

Los ojos de la burbujeante chica brillaron bajo la tenue luz del local.

—¿Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga? —preguntó.

—Jamás lo dejaste de ser.

La pelirroja sonrió con gusto, bebió un poco más de su soda de limón y pensó seriamente que las cosas en un año habían cambiado drásticamente. Sin duda, como Jade lo había dicho anteriormente, ella prefería los jugos rojos…Incluso antes odiaba el limón.

*.*.*.*

Tori se encontraba tranquilamente en su cuarto, arreglando los últimos toques de su sobrio maquillaje, se miró al espejo y sonrió radiante.

Dylan sin duda era el chico perfecto para él, no había otro.

Atento, amable, un caballero, sincero, guapo…Muy guapo.

Habían quedado en que él la pasaría a buscar a las nueve, le tenía una sorpresa, lo único que le pidió es que estuviese lista cuando él llegase y que además se pusiera elegante.

Y así lo había hecho.

—Wau, veo que estás arreglada.

La voz proveniente desde el umbral de su puerta le hizo sentir un estremecimiento en toda su columna vertebral, se giró con la mirada más seria que podía tener y lo miró fijamente intentando no parecer nerviosa frente a él.

—¿Saldrás a algún lado esta noche, cuñada? —preguntó con suavidad.

Los ojos verdes le atravesaban el cuerpo como si veinte cuchillas frías se le enterrasen por todas partes, su cabello le llegaba hasta la barbilla y le daba un aspecto realmente amenazador según el punto de vista de Tori, quien apretó sus puños y masculló con voz aprensiva.

—Eso no es tu incumbencia, Alexander.

—No, tienes razón no lo es —respondió él y miró hacia el pasillo, Tori instantáneamente dio un paso hacia atrás—. Trina me pidió que viniese a buscar los aretes que te prestó la semana pasada, ¿los tienes?

Tori suspiró pesadamente y rebuscó con torpeza entre los cajones, los encontró en un rincón y rápidamente los sacó. Se acercó hacia el muchacho y se los tendió.

Rozó con sus dedos su piel morena y luego los tomó. Sonrió.

—Gracias, cuñada.

Tori ahogó un suspiró y cerró rápidamente la puerta de su habitación cuando él ya se perdió por el pasillo. Se apoyó en la pared y se pasó una mano por su rostro con suavidad.

No debía llorar, si lloraba, su maquillaje quedaba arruinado.

Su teléfono sonó.

Un mensaje.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, pensando que Dylan se encontraba abajo esperándola. Sin embargo, se extrañó al ver que era un número bloqueado el que le había mandado el mensaje.

Lo abrió.

Y el alma se les fue a los pies a leer su contenido.

«¿Qué diría Trina si supiera que no solo te gustan sus aretes? Meterte con el novio de tu hermana te convierte en una perra instantáneamente. Besos.»

Miró rápidamente hacia la ventana, sintiendo como la bilis le escalaba por su garganta. Debía retocar su maquillaje, ya lo había arruinado.

*.*.*.*

Entró al baño y se miró fijamente en el espejo, suspiró pesadamente y sintió como de pronto se le acababan todas las fuerzas que había reunido en un año fuera de Los Angeles.

Sus ojos grisáceos, esta vez se veían más azules que nunca, le devolvieron la mirada.

—Vamos, Jade, tú puedes —susurró para sí misma.

Se arregló ligeramente los rizos y luego salió del baño.

Su teléfono sonó y se dispuso a sacarlo de su bolsillo trasero para cuando su cuerpo colisionó con otro más grande y pesado. Su celular resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo.

Se agachó para recogerlo, sin embargo, se quedó quieta en su puesto, casi como si se hubiese transformado en una piedra en el momento en que vio como otra persona se agachaba para recogerlo.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba con el teléfono en su mano.

Cuando el café y el azul hicieron contacto, ambos se quedaron congelados en sus puestos, mirándose fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. Y era como si el ambiente en general se hubiese congelado junto a ellos.

—Jade —fue apenas un susurro que soltó cuando al fin pudo encontrar su voz.

La chica, aun con la boca entre abierta, pestañeó con suavidad y bajó su vista a los pies. No quería seguir mirando sus ojos.

—¿C-cuándo…? —tartamudeó, se pasó la mano sin el celular por su cabello, desordenándolo.

—Hoy —respondió la chica cortándolo en seco, subiendo su vista hacia aquellos ojos del color de la avellana que tanto le estaban incomodando en aquel momento.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó entonces el castaño, mirándola fijamente. Jade pudo encontrar desesperación en sus ojos además de curiosidad, como si estuviese realmente desesperado por conocer cada una de las respuestas a las preguntas que le tenía desde hace un año—. ¿Por qué te fuiste así de improviso?, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Te intenté contactar por casi tres meses, pero tú no contestabas ni tu teléfono, ni mail, ni nada… ¿Por qué?

Jade parecía mareada por cada una de las preguntas que su ex novio le estaba haciendo. Beck se relamió los labios.

—¿Quieres ir por algo…?

La pelinegra se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, lo miró fijamente y suspiró. Sentía que estaba siendo demasiado cortante con él.

—Estoy con Cat —respondió—, he venido con ella.

Beck asintió al tiempo en que le entregaba en sus manos el teléfono anteriormente caído.

—Está bien —dijo—, pero, te veré otro día, ¿verdad?

Ella estuvo a punto de asentir cuando una voz aguda llegó a sus oídos, venía desde atrás de Beck y le pareció sumamente conocida.

La chica de ojos grandes y cabello castaño oscuro se acercó a ambos dando saltitos, como si fuese la mujer más feliz del planeta entero.

—¡Aquí estabas!, ya me preguntaba porqué te demorabas tanto —chilló la chica.

Jade tuvo un impulso de golpear su rostro solo para que dejase de hablar con esa voz tan aguda y molestosa.

Beck pareció completamente incómodo ante esa situación, se relamió los labios nervioso y miró aleatoriamente a Jade y a Meredith.

—¡Dios! —chilló nuevamente Meredith abriendo su gran boca al darse cuenta quién se encontraba frente a Beck—, Jade, tanto tiempo.

Cínicamente Meredith le dio un abrazo a Jade, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el acto que recientemente había hecho la chica. Nunca se habían llevado bien, en realidad, Jade la odiaba y sabía que Meredith a ella también. La pelinegra de ojos grises siempre supo que a la trigueña le gustaba Beck.

—Meredith —habló Beck, antes de que Jade reaccionara—, ¿por qué no vas a la mesa y me esperas ahí? —preguntó.

La chica, como siempre obediente le hizo caso y dando una sonrisa inmensa a ambos volvió hacia la mesa en la que anteriormente debía haber estado esperando por Beck.

—Así que…Meredith, ¿eh? —medio escupió Jade con lentitud, como si se le fuese realmente difícil articular cada palabra.

—Jade yo… —susurró con suavidad.

La pelinegra elevó ambas manos frente de ella, como si estas fueran un escudo que la protegería de Beck.

—No es necesario, Beck, en serio —le cortó ella—. Nos veremos por ahí.

Se giró y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando sintió una de las manos de Beck apretar sin demasiada fuerza su antebrazo. Ella se giró con intención de exigirle que la soltase, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo al oír las palabras que dijo él.

—Te marchaste, así sin más —la barbilla de Beck tembló ligeramente—, intenté encontrarte, pero tú no me dejaste…Necesito una explicación.

—Tú sabes el porqué, Beck —masculló Jade con los dientes apretados—, no hay más explicación. Así que, por favor, te pido que me sueltes, debo volver con Cat.

Pero Beck no la soltó, en vez de eso, con rapidez, unió sus labios a los de Jade en un ligero toque que no duró más de un segundo. Se separó de ella y la soltó, casi tan sorprendido como ella de lo que había hecho.

Se miraron por un largo minuto antes de que Jade volviese a girarse sin decir ninguna palabra más y desaparecer entre la gente, dejando a Beck el cálido toque de sus labios en los suyos.

Jade sentía que se ahogaba a cada paso que daba, sin embargo, no dejaba de darlos, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir hace apenas unos segundos atrás. Cuando se vio cerca de la mesa en donde la esperaba la pelirroja, recordó su teléfono celular y el porqué lo había sacado de su bolsillo.

Aún mantenía el calor que le traspasó la mano de Beck al objeto. Lo desbloqueó y se extrañó al darse cuenta que tenía un mensaje de un número bloqueado.

Detuvo su andar hacia Cat y abrió el mensaje para leer su contenido.

«Bienvenida de nuevo al infierno, perra.»

Extrañada frunció el gesto, ¿qué mierda era eso?

Cat desde su mesa le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto forzadamente.

*.*.*.*

El día lunes llegó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta.

Todo el mundo estaba reacio a aquel día, excepto Cat. Ella realmente, realmente estaba esperando con ansias ese día.

"_This girl loves the first day of class"_

Michael, su hermano, observó fijamente la camiseta y no pudo evitar largase a reír. Cat, secretamente, ama cuando su hermano ríe, le recuerda a cuando ambos eran niños y ella no se daba cuenta de la seria enfermedad que acojonaba a su hermano mayor.

Sonrió, solo porque Michael se había reído. Sin embargo, su sonrisa decayó cuando por la puerta de la cocina entró perezosamente su primo sin una camiseta encima.

Cat se sonrojó violentamente y bajó rápidamente su vista a su desayuno.

Mike notó aquello y dejó de reír bruscamente para voltearse a ver a Xavier quien sin darse cuenta del efecto que provocó en Cat ni en la mirada violenta que le daba Michael se preparaba el desayuno.

—Vete a poner una camiseta, Xavier —escupió su hermano con voz brusca—, ahora.

El chico lo miró un tanto confundido y después al ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba Cat sonrió burlón.

—¿Esto te distrae, prima? —preguntó el chico enarcando sus rubias cejas.

Cat elevó la vista con los ojos bien abiertos, ambos ojos oscuros se escudriñaron por unos segundos hasta que Michael golpeó con fuerza la mesa.

—¡Que te pongas una maldita camiseta! —gritó.

Xavier lo miró fijamente por apenas unos segundos y luego de un encogimiento de hombros salió de la cocina para ir a buscar algo con la que cubrir su torso.

Cat sentía su corazón latir a mil por horas y sentía que la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas jamás abandonarían su cabeza.

Miró a Mike entre asustada y apenada, pero este no le devolvió la mirada, seguía comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido hace apenas unos segundos atrás.

Su celular vibró encima de la mesa, ella lo tomó aun media tiritona.

«No es bueno ver a tu propia familia con diferentes ojos, Cat. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a tu mamá.»

El teléfono resbaló de sus manos y cayó en su regazo. Su hermano elevó sus ojos pardos y enarcó una ceja, Cat fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y volvió a comer en completo silencio.

*.*.*.*

El día había comenzado terrible para ella.

Obviamente prefería caminar antes de subirse al mismo auto de Trina y Alexander.

Iba, además, retrasada a su primera clase y prácticamente anduvo corriendo casi todo el camino, sin embargo, parecía que aquel día podía mejorar, ya que, cuando ya llevaba un poco más del camino un auto se detuvo frente de ella.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—Parece que necesitas que alguien te dé un aventón.

—¡Diablos, André! —medio chilló Tori sin poder evitar sonreír—, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!

El moreno se quitó los lentes de los ojos y le dio un guiño a su mejor amiga.

—Anda entra —le dijo palmeando el lado del copiloto que se encontraba vacío.

—¿Sin abuela?

André soltó una risotada que alegró la mañana de Tori.

—Sin abuela —corroboró—, hoy se queda en casa.

La chica rodeó el auto y se sentó en el lado junto al moreno de trenzas.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo Tori cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar, lo miró directamente y sonrió—, pero me alegro que se haya quedado en casa.

André volvió a reír con ganas y volvió a colocarse los lentes para cubrir sus ojos del sol.

—Sí yo también me alegro —aseguró.

—Me gusta tu nuevo look —añadió entonces la media latina.

André llevaba todas sus trenzas amarradas en una coleta, le daba un aspecto jovial. El moreno volvió a reír ante las palabras de su amiga.

—A mí también me gusta —comentó con un susurro por lo bajo, como si aquello fuese una verdad a medias—. ¿Supiste? —preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio, Tori lo miró fijamente, esperando que él continuase, porque ella realmente no tenía ninguna noticia que supiera—, volvió.

No fue necesario dar nombre, Tori lo supo de inmediato. Sintió como algo dentro de ella se revolvía y no sabía si aquello era una buena o una mala señal, su mente rápidamente viajó al día sábado, cuando recibió el mensaje de un anónimo con su ID bloqueada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —sus grandes ojos del color de la almendra se abrieron de par en par, mirando fijamente al moreno, esperando luego una respuesta.

—Beck —fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿La vio?

André asintió.

—Y no solo eso, creo que incluso hablaron por unos minutos, luego Jade se marchó, Beck me dijo que estaba con Cat, así que ella también lo sabe —añadió.

Tori pegó sus ojos hacia el frente sin poder cerrar por completo sus labios, podía darse cuenta que faltaba menos de un minuto para llegar a la escuela.

—¿Crees que vuelva? —preguntó entonces—, ¿crees que vuelva este año a Hollywood Arts?

El moreno asintió sin más.

—Estoy casi seguro de que lo hará —respondió—, es Jade West de la que estamos hablando y Helen la ama, es más que obvio que la dejará volver.

Tori asintió, realmente no sabía si aquello la alegraba un cien por ciento. ¿Tendría alguna relación el mensaje recibido con la llegada de Jade?, porque, si mal no recuerda, ella se lo sacó en cara la última vez que hablaron. Aunque, conocía a la pelinegra y ella no caería tan bajo como para enviar un mensaje así. ¿O tal vez lo haría? Realmente no sabía y sentía que necesitaba con urgencia en ese momento una aspirina. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

*.*.*.*

—¡Oh por los calzones de mi madre!

Jade apretó con fuerza sus labios y contó mentalmente hasta diez, se infundió paciencia y continuó guardando los cuadernos en su casillero, intentando ignorar la pesada respiración de Sinjin detrás de ella.

—¡Has vuelto, Jade! ¡Has vuelto! —gritó como si no pudiese creérselo, luego se quitó sus anteojos y se restregó los ojos con su puño—, ¿has vuelto verdad? —preguntó—, ¿no estoy soñando, cierto? Oh, no —masculló contestándose a él mismo—, ¡estoy soñando nuevamente!

Jade cerró de golpe su casillero tomando su primer cuaderno para la clase de Sikowitz, se giró para mirar al rubio de cabellos rizados y le sonrió con sarcasmo al tiempo que le piñizcaba el brazo con fuerzas. Sinjin gritó.

—¿Ves Sinjin? No es un sueño —le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba del chico extraño.

Se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando oyó el sonido de su celular.

Un mensaje.

Su estómago se contrajo. Tragó un bocado de aire al momento en que lo sacaba de su bolsillo trasero el celular.

El nudo de su estómago desapareció al momento en que se dio cuenta que el mensaje era proveniente de Cat y le pedía que la esperase para entrar juntas a Sikowitz.

Suspiró.

—Jade.

Elevó la vista de su teléfono celular y miró fijamente a la mujer proveniente de esa voz. Sintió una mezcla de diversos sentimientos encontrados, desde felicidad, melancolía y hasta resentimiento. Sin embargo, ignorando el rostro tenso de Tori, Jade sonrió.

—Hola, Tori —saludó—, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó.

La media latina se descompuso levemente ante la pregunta inesperada de la pelinegra. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, esperando que nadie estuviese pendiente de ellas, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie las oía, se dispuso a hablar.

—Después de aquella amarga despedida… —dejó las palabras flotar.

Jade bajó su cabeza hacia el suelo y suspiró casi con cansancio.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —pidió—, realmente me torturé todo el año por lo que dije aquella noche.

La castaña miró a la chica con extrañeza, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos que no sentía hace un tiempo, se dijo mentalmente que solo Jade era capaz de hacerle aquello, sentirse bien y a la vez horriblemente mal, y desconfiada a la vez.

—Ya lo superé —mintió la morena—, pero me sentiría aún más superada si tu no me lo recordases.

Jade torció el gesto.

—Oye —habló con voz dura y Tori recordó por fin a la antigua Jade—, me ha costado realmente un mundo decir "lo siento" como para que tú me respondas así, ¿acaso no valen mis disculpas?

Tori sacudió su cabeza y le enseñó su celular.

_—__¿Qué diría Trina si supiera que no solo te gustan sus aretes? Meterte con el novio de tu hermana te convierte en una perra instantáneamente. Besos._ —leyó Jade en voz no tan alta, Tori se removió incomoda en su puesto mientras seguía observando que nadie estuviese prestándoles atención—, yo no mandé esto —susurró.

Tori la miró medio asustada y Jade con un gesto la hizo que la siguiera.

La pelinegra se alegró que nadie estuviese en el baño de mujeres en ese momento, se iba a disponer a cerrar la puerta con pestillo para cuando una pelirroja pequeña entró.

—¡Oh, yay! —aplaudió con ánimo, sonriendo mientras lucia su nueva camiseta rosa—, sabía que podíamos volver a ser las tres amigas.

Jade rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta del baño con el pestillo, revisó cada uno de los cubículos y cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie, sacó su celular y le mostró el mensaje a Tori.

Cat enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

Jade bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Algún imbécil que quiere asustarnos —respondió.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sin decir una palabra sacó su celular de su mochila, buscó el mensaje y se los mostró a ambas chicas.

—¿Creen que sea el mismo imbécil? —preguntó en un susurro.

Las tres se miraron fijamente.

—Creí que era Jade —reconoció Tori en un susurro—, ustedes dos son las únicas que conocían mi secreto.

Cat asintió mientras tomaba nuevamente su celular y lo acercaba a su pecho.

—Yo sé que alguien pudo verme besando a mi primo en tu fiesta, Jade —susurró Cat y los ojos se le aguaron—, pero jamás creí que alguien se diera cuenta, todos estaban tan ebrios y nosotros…Yo…

—No tienes que darnos explicaciones, Cat —le aseguró Jade y se giró hacia Tori—, y tú sabes muy bien que yo no dependo de mensajes anónimos para decir las cosas que siento…Y además, ya te dije que lo siento y no creo que seas una perra por un error que sabes que cometiste —se relamió los labios y añadió luego de ver una mirada de culpabilidad por parte de la castaña—. Debe ser el mismo idiota aburrido que gusta de asustar a chicas.

—¿A ti qué te llegó, Jade? —preguntó entonces la pelirroja.

Jade recitó, casi como si se lo hubiese aprendido.

—_Bienvenida de nuevo al infierno, perra._

Las tres chicas se miraron casi con miedo.

—Ustedes creen que… —Tori dejó las palabras en el aire y luego de un carraspeó continuó con la frase—, Darren…

—Él es el único que sabía lo de Xavier —aseguró Cat—, y lo tuyo, Tori —luego miró a Jade—, y que te acosaba a ti, Jade.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

—Según lo que sé nadie sabe acerca de su paradero, ¿cómo es que puede saber que volví si apenas hoy la mayoría se ha enterado de que he llegado?, es imposible que él anduviese por aquí sin ser visto —aseguró.

Tori torció los labios.

—Esto es muy extraño —aseguró la castaña— y realmente me da miedo.

Tanto como Jade y Cat asintieron, de acuerdo con la chica.

—Creo que debemos ignorar este tipo de cosas y nada más, pronto se aburrirá —aseguró Jade.

—¿Y si no lo hace? O peor, ¿si cuenta mi secreto al mundo? —preguntó Cat.

—Cat, este es un pobre estúpido aburrido de su vida, no tienes de qué temer —aseguró la pelinegra—, ahora, volvamos a clases, tranquilas, de seguro se aburrirá en un par de días y todo quedará como un chiste.

Tori asintió, dándole la razón a la pelinegra.

Cat suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de cruzarla el celular de la pelinegra sonó con fuerza, produciendo eco en el baño.

Un mensaje anónimo.

Miró a sus dos amigas y luego lo abrió. Había una imagen adjunta y en ella aparecía Beck besándola en los labios el otro día en el karaoke.

«Punto para Jade. Besar al novio de tu enemiga te convierte en la ganadora. ¿Crees que Beck también andaba por las fiestas besando a otras chicas cuando tú te girabas? Tú no lo sabes, yo lo sé. Besos.»

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tori, nerviosa—, ¿un mensaje anónimo?

Jade asintió y leyó en voz alta.

Cat abrió su boca.

—¡Besaste a Beck el sábado! —medio acusó.

Jade sacudió su cabeza.

—Más bien él me besó a mí, pero…No fue nada —aseguró—, apenas un roce de labios, lo prometo.

—Está bien, Jade —respondió Tori—, a nadie le importa Meredith.

—Pero esto es algo que ese tal anónimo puede usar contra ti —dijo Cat—, ¿no lo entienden? Es como si quisiera tenernos en su poder con _nuestros_ secretos.

—Él me besó, yo no tuve la culpa —se defendió Jade.

—Bueno, eso te creeremos nosotros y quienes te conocemos, pero, ¿y Meredith?

—Ella no me importa —se encogió de hombros Jade.

—Jade, Meredith puede parecer una real dulzura, pero…Es terrible —aseguró Cat en un susurro—, créeme que el año anterior, Cindy…

—¿Y quién es Cindy? —preguntó Jade con el cejo fruncido.

—Una chica con la que Beck salió por unos días —rápidamente soltó Cat, Jade sintió algo implantarse en su interior—, la cosa es que —continuó—, Meredith uso todas sus artimañas para conseguir a Beck y se dice que Cindy… Terminó envenenada por unos de los _cupe cake_ del padre de Meredith.

—Yo no le tengo miedo —afirmó Jade.

—Como sea —intervino Tori—, si este tipo o tipa o lo que sea quiere asustarnos, lo está consiguiendo.

—¡Eso es lo que espera! —gritó Jade— y…

Primero fue su celular, luego sonó el de Cat y por último el de Tori, casi por unos segundos de diferencias.

Se miraron extrañadas a las caras y ¿por qué no decirlo? Algo asustadas.

—_Tengan cuidado, perras, soy como una máquina de la verdad, estoy aquí para desenmascarar mentirosas y arruinarles su vida. Puedo verlo todo_ —leyeron las tres al mismo tiempo en voz altas.

Jade rápidamente abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con el pasillo completamente vacío. Se giró para ver las dos caras de sus amigas asustadas, apretó con fuerzas sus labios y volvió a mirar su celular.

_Puedo verlo todo. _

Al parecer, ellas eran el blanco en un juego macabro que recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p>¡Hola otra vez gente de fanfiction!<p>

Sé que he "abandonado" la otra historia, pero dado que no ha tenido una buena recepción, pues la dejé en "pausa" por mientras que una nueva idea crecía en mi cabeza.

Pretty Little Liars es mi nueva obsesión, es una serie realmente genial, me encanta el suspenso que tiene y las historias de cada una de las personajes.

En esta historia, si han visto la serie y leído el primer capítulo, tiene varios parecidos, sin embargo, no son completamente igual, digo, si lo fuera sería realmente aburrido, ¿no creen? La única historia que tiene parecido con la de la serie es Tori, sin embargo, prometo que no será igual y tendrá varias vuelta.

Tengo muchísimas ideas para esta nueva historia y realmente quiero dejarlas en tensión muchas veces y que logremos interactuar sobre esta (yo ya tengo claro quién será él o la que está detrás de cada uno de los mensajes) y realmente me gustaría que ustedes sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

A lo que voy es que me gustaría que por medio de **Reviews **o **mensajes internos** pueda conocer cada una de sus sospechas o pensamientos que tienen sobre la historia y lo que pasa con cada uno de los personajes, por ejemplo, en este capítulo tengo varias preguntas que me gustaría plantearselas y que ustedes puedan contestar.

**_¿Quién cree que pueda ser el anónimo que envía los mensajes?, ¿creen que Meredith realmente fue capaz de envenenar a esa chica con la que Beck salió?, ¿por qué creen que Jade dejó los Angeles por un año?, ¿creen que Cat tiene algo que ver con la desaparición del detective Darren?, ¿o que Tori sabe algo sobre el detective?, ¿o Jade? ¿Quién les gustaría que fuese el anónimo? _**

Realmente, realmente me gustaría que pensaran en cada una de esas preguntas y me las hagan saber, les prometo que esta historia no los defraudará.

Espero sus **reviews** y ojalá les guste este nuevo proyecto que me tiene emocionada.

¡Saludos!

Emilia.


	2. Capítulo II

**Palabras:** 7,479 sin contar comentarios del autor.

**Parejas principales:** Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie, Cat/Oc, Tori/Oc. Leve André/Tori.

**Genero:** Suspenso/Drama/Misterio/Romance.

**Calificación: **T.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Victorious tampoco de la trama en sí, está se la pedí prestada a I. Marlene king, dueña de Pretty little liars, serie en la cual está_ basada_ esta historia (solo basada).

**Resumen: **Jade se marchó de un día al otro sin decir nada a nadie, Cat lleva la culpa de haber besado a su primo y Tori cada día se tortura por el hecho de haberse involucrado con el novio de su hermana. Aquella noche de fiesta dejó más que unas cuantas mentiras sepultadas bajo tierra. También dejó un cadáver.

* * *

><p>"<span>La última verdad<span>"

* * *

><p>Capítulo II.<p>

Jade sabía que su presencia no pasaría desapercibida en Hollywood Arts. E iba a ser completamente peor en la sala de clases de Sikowitz.

Entraron las tres en silencio, disculpándose por su retraso, se sentaron las tres en la fila del fondo, casi tan cerca como para tocarse hombro con hombro. Los ojos castaños del maestro se pegaron fijamente en estas tres últimas estudiantes, enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho esperando quizás qué cosa.

—¿Alguna buena excusa por el retraso? —preguntó sentándose a la orilla del pequeño y bajo escenario que había enfrente de la clase, casi como si estuviese esperando una gran historia.

Cat miró rápidamente a Jade, buscando en ella alguna ayuda, sin embargo, ella parecía tan desconcertada por la pregunta del profesor como lo estaba ella.

—¿No? —preguntó nuevamente.

Todos los alumnos del salón se giraron a ver a las tres muchachas.

Tori abrió y cerró su boca como pez bajo del agua y Jade pensó que realmente su actitud estaba siendo muy obvia, así que enarcó una perfecta ceja y murmuró.

—Cosas de chicas.

El maestro pareció poner completamente atención en la pelinegra y de pronto en su boca se extendió una sonrisa que hizo que las tres muchachas se destensarán inmediatamente.

—Realmente habíamos extrañado tu dulce voz, Jade —contestó el maestro y se levantó del escenario—, ¿alguna anécdota que quieras contarnos de tu viaje por Europa?

La pelinegra se apresuró a negar con su cabeza y sonrió casi con ironía, parecía no inmutarse ante ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, por dentro, lo único que quería es que todos quitaran sus malditos ojos de encima de ella. Estaba completamente nerviosa.

—No —soltó como si nada.

Sikowitz se encogió de hombros.

—Qué mal —murmuró entonces dando la espalda a su clase—, creí que podrías traer algo bueno a nuestra tan aburrida comunidad.

—Lamento no satisfacer sus necesidades —dijo mordaz, Sikowitz se carcajeo.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Jade —habló entre risas.

Jade por primera vez se sintió de vuelta en casa.

*.*.*.*

—¡No olviden venir a la fiesta de este sábado!

La voz de Trina Vega llenó los pasillos aquella tarde mientras repartía volantes de la fiesta del sábado que se iba a celebrar por el comienzo de clases.

Era su último año y lo iba a aprovechar a concho, sobre todo porque sabía que luego de salir le esperaban cosas espectaculares junto a su novio, Alexander.

—¡Robbie! —chilló al ver al chico con afro y lentes gruesos caminando por los pasillos para llegar a su casillero.

El muchacho dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre y se giró nervioso, preguntándose quién lo buscaba. Se encontró con los ojos castaños de Trina y se dio cuenta de cuánto había adelgazado en las vacaciones.

—Oh —dijo al tenerla en frente—, ¿qué tal todo, Trina?

—Todo excelente —rió la castaña, le entregó un volante al chico y luego añadió—. Me gustaría que asistieras a la fiesta del sábado aquí en Hollywood Arts y que además…

Robbie suspiró.

—Ahí vamos —dijo adelantándose a lo que la mayor de las Vega iba a decir.

—…Si pudieras por favor hacerte cargo de la música.

El muchacho torció sus gruesos labios y miró con frustración a la muchacha.

—Vamos, Trina, tú sabes que no soy bueno escogiendo la música que le gusta a la mayoría de los chicos —respondió.

Ella rodó sus ojos y miró fijamente al chico del afro.

—Yo te daré un pendrive con música, tú solo debes instalar el equipo y ponerla en la fiesta, solo eso —aseguró—. ¡Vamos, Robbie!, eres la última opción que tengo.

Él quiso decir un rotundo "no", sin embargo, él nunca se podía negar a ninguna mujer, era como una debilidad que lo atormentaba desde que tenía uso de memoria. Suspiró y pensó escuetamente en las posibilidades que tendría de pedirle a Cat que fuese su cita para ese día y sabía que aunque se infundiera el valor de hacerlo la pelirroja diría que no por el hecho de que eran "amigos".

«_Maldita regla de los amigos_», pensó.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó—, ¿qué dices?

—Estoy adentro —fue su concisa respuesta.

Trina aplaudió y dio pequeños saltitos en su puesto, le dio un ligero abrazo al muchacho de rizos y luego siguió repartiendo los volantes, más feliz que nunca.

Sí, en el momento en que Alexander Watters llegó a su vida, el tren no hacía más que subir.

*.*.*.*

Los días avanzaron con rapidez y el lunes se transformó en martes y el martes en miércoles.

Cat realmente daba respingos cada vez que su teléfono celular sonaba, sin embargo, desde el lunes que no recibía ningún anónimo. Y Tori tampoco, ni Jade.

Eso le daba esperanzas de que tal vez aquel _estúpido _o _estúpida, _como lo denominaría Jade, solo quería asustarlas y reírse por un momento. Así que cuando llegó a su casa ese día miércoles en la tarde se sentía realmente tranquila.

Cuando llegó a casa de su tía en donde estaban viviendo con su hermano y mamá y, obviamente, su primo Xavier, sintió que algo no andaba bien.

Michael no estaba en casa y sabía que su tía debía aún estar trabajando, no quería saber si Xavier se encontraba o no en casa y como no quería topárselo subió directamente hacia la pieza en donde dormía junto con su madre.

Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho y empujó la puerta con cuidado al ver el gran desorden que había en la pieza. Las camas estaban completamente desarmadas y pareciera que alguien dio vuelta ambos colchones, el closet estaba completamente vacío, ya que toda la ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y los cajones de cada mueble estaban encima del colchón.

Su madre estaba en medio de todo ese desastre, revisando apresuradamente entre un cajón alguna cosa.

—¿Mamá? —dio a conocer su presencia Cat, entrando a la pieza intentando no pisar nada de valor.

Los ojos oscuros de su madre, negro como el azabache se pegaron en su rostro bronceado.

—¡Cat! —su madre parecía tener la respiración agitada, como si hubiese corrido una milla hace un rato atrás—, ¿has tomado tú una caja de color marrón pequeña que estaba en este cajón? —preguntó desesperada.

La pelirroja se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No sabía siquiera que la tenías —aseguró la muchacha.

—Pues lo tenía, lo tenía —dijo la madre de la chica con la voz rota, se pasó una mano por su rostro y sus ojos se aguaron, Cat sintió que si su madre se largaba a llorar ahí, ella lo haría también—. Demonios, Cat, aquí estaban todos los ahorros que había hecho, estaba a punto de tener lo justo como para alquilar algún lugar en donde podamos vivir con tu hermano…Y, y… ¡Desapareció! —y se largó a llorar.

Cat abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se llevó una mano a su boca, asombrada.

¿Cómo iba a desaparecer una cantidad de dinero así como así?

—P-pero —tartamudeó ella—, ¿segura que lo tenías guardado ahí?

Su madre asintió mientras una nueva lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Y si no, he dado vuelta toda la habitación buscándola —susurró e hipó—, no puedo creerlo.

Cat atravesó la habitación a pequeñas zancadas y se sentó junto a su madre, pasó una mano por su cuello y la abrazó con suavidad dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

—Tranquila —susurró con voz ahogada—, lo encontraremos, apuesto que sí.

—Era tanto dinero, hija —dijo ella. Parecía como si los roles hubiesen cambiado y era la madre de Cat quien necesitase el consuelo o el apoyo de alguien más—, estaba a punto de tener para dejar de ser un estorbo aquí…Oh por dios.

—Sh, sh —arrulló la pelirroja—, estará bien, mamá, estará bien.

Pero sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso.

*.*.*.*

Caminó hacia el estacionamiento para llegar a su auto y por fin ir a casa. Había sido un día realmente agotador, había tenido que quedarse después de las horas de clase terminando unos trabajos pendientes que Helen le pidió para poder seguir al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros de clases y no perder un año. Sabía que podría hacerlo y sacar la calificación perfecta en cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, no pensó que sería tan agotador hacerlos para dos días después de haber entrado.

Creyó que se encontraba sola en ese lugar, pero se equivocó, porque al llegar a su auto se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su bolso de no ser porque se dio cuenta antes de lo estúpido que sería hacer eso en un lugar público en donde cualquier persona podía estar detrás de ella. Pero, jamás se imaginó que esa _cualquier persona_ sería Beck.

—¡Mierda, Beck! —masculló Jade llevándose una mano a su pecho—, me asustaste.

El castaño enarcó una de sus cejas y sonrió ligeramente.

—No recordaba que era tan fácil asustarte.

La pelinegra lo miró casi con furia y se giró para dirigirse hacia su auto con rapidez. Estaba muy cansada como para tener alguna discusión con el chico que parecía absorberle cada una de sus energías.

—Jade —la llamó caminando detrás, mientras ella abría el seguro de su auto.

—Déjame en paz, Beck, estoy agotada —abrió la puerta de su auto y se dispuso a entrar cuando Beck le obstruyó el paso colocándose delante de ella, entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—No puedes seguir evitándome —aseguró él.

—¿Quieres verme intentarlo? —preguntó ella desafiante.

El castaño se pasó una mano por su cabello exasperado y bufó, cerró sus ojos como infundiéndose paciencia y luego los abrió para mirar fijo a la que alguna vez fue su novia. Ella le devolvía la mirada entre seria y agotada, como si realmente no se sintiera de ánimos para enfrentarlo en ese momento.

Pero Beck prefirió ignorarlo. Él no quería seguir esperando.

—Escúchame, Jade —pidió—, solo una vez, por favor, si logramos hablar civilizadamente juro que dejaré de buscarte.

Ella le dio una larga y profunda mirada, como si esperase que él dijese algo más, pero Beck guardó silencio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin.

Él sabía que con Jade las cosas no eran fáciles como para llegar decir algo y que ella te lo contestase tal y como querías, porque a Jade West le gustaba el teatro y le gustaba ser impredecible y le gustaba desesperar a sus víctimas. Así era como Beck se sentía en ese momento bajo la mirada de Jade, como su presa.

—¿Qué fue lo tan malo que hice como para que me odies? —pudo ser capaz de articular la primera pregunta cuando ella, cohibida por su intensa mirada bajó la vista al suelo.

Movió su pie incomoda y volvió a pegar la mirada en él.

—No te odio —respondió luego de unos segundos que mantuvieron en completa tensión al chico de piel bronceada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas?, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera? —volvió a parecer tan desesperado como había lucido aquel sábado y como lucía aquel día el cual Jade intentaba borrar—. ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó—, ¿te hice daño, Jade?, dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hice _ese _día?

Los bellos de Jade se erizaron, abrió su boca ligeramente y sintió como si algo estuviese estrujando con fuerzas algo dentro en su pecho.

—Nada —respondió—, estabas ahí…

—Estaba ebrio —confesó y parecía a punto de agacharse de rodillas y rogarle que le dijese la verdad, porque Beck sabía que Jade le ocultaba algo de ese día y él no lo lograba recordar con completa lucidez—, estaba borracho y no recuerdo qué dije, qué hice…

—Los dos nos dijimos cosas —afirmó—, pero no me hiciste nada, Beck, no me hiciste daño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada? —cuestionó mirándola fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

A Jade le parecieron que los ojos avellanas de Beck parecían realmente dos almendras grandes y brillantes a través de la luz del sol.

—Terminamos esa noche, Beck —le recordó.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué dije?

—En serio, Beck, es mejor que no lo recuerdes, yo quiero olvidarlo —lo miró fijamente y él sintió como algo dentro de él era aplastado tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que de pronto se sintió vacío—. Estás ahora con alguien más, ¿por qué seguir hondando en el pasado?, solo dejémoslo en paz. Me conoces, Beck, sabes que soy fuerte pero realmente no quiero recordar nada de lo que pasó ese verano, nada.

—Y a mí me gustaría recordar tantas cosas —bajó la mirada al suelo—, tengo espacios vacíos, borrones que quiero recuperar, es como si en ese verano no supiera quién soy y el porqué te perdí.

Jade se relamió los labios y sin poder evitarlo arregló un mechón de cabello de Beck con suavidad, colocándolo en su lugar. Él elevó su vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ambos colores colisionando nuevamente, entre mezclándose, siendo casi uno solo, luchando por cuál absorbía al otro.

—Después de que te marchaste —comenzó Beck—, comencé a dejar el alcohol —confesó.

Jade sonrió.

—También yo.

—¿Crees que podamos empezar desde cero? —le preguntó entonces mirándola suplicante—, necesito saber que al menos me queda algo de ti.

El corazón de la pelinegra dio un brinco en su pecho que la hizo sonrojar levemente. Ignoró el hecho de que él debía haberse dado cuenta y sonrió con sinceridad.

—Habrá que verlo —respondió y Beck sabía que eso era un escondido sí.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y luego de mirarla por unos largos segundos se despidió de ella con una mano.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana —dijo.

—Hasta mañana —susurró ella.

Y Beck siguió con su camino.

Jade suspiró hondamente y se metió a su auto

Apretó el volante con sus manos y esperó a que la camioneta de Beck saliera del estacionamiento para ella encender su auto, al momento en que el motor rugió y miró por el retrovisor para retroceder se dio cuenta del sobre amarillo que había en su asiento trasero.

Extrañada y con un nudo en su garganta tomó rápidamente el sobre entre sus manos y lo observó. Decía _Jade_ con una caligrafía que ella jamás antes había visto y al abrirlo pudo darse cuenta que en su contenido habían fotografías, miles.

Su respiración se aceleró y sintió que pronto un grito escaparía de sus labios, pero ella no lo soltaría.

Ahí, entre sus manos habían unas cinco fotos de un cadáver medio enterrado, parecían como partes del cuerpo humano, una mano, cabello, distinguió un pie y luego la placa policial que decía "Oficial Oliver".

Era el detective desaparecido Darren.

Giró las fotografías y en la última había algo escrito detrás.

«¿Lo recuerdas? Está esperando ser encontrado para luego guiarlos hacía ti. Besos.»

Jade sintió si el aire en su auto se estuviese acabando y sin poder evitarlo su mente viajó rápidamente hacia aquel maldito día en el que se le ocurrió hacer esa estúpida fiesta aprovechando que ni sus padres ni su hermano se encontraban en Los Angeles.

_Le dolían los pies al caminar por entre la tierra con esas botas con taco fino, sintió real ganas de quitarse los zapatos, pero no iba a quitar su vista de la espalda ancha de Darren Oliver, no era estúpida y sabía que si haber salido de la fiesta y haber seguido al oficial completamente sola era una hazaña peligrosa, bajar su vista y quitarla de él sería aún más peligroso y estúpido. _

—_¡No llamarás a nadie! _—_gritó entonces la pelinegra, quitándose con rudeza un rizo que cayó directo a su rostro de porcelana. _

_El oficial se giró y levantó el teléfono que tenía en sus manos, se lo mostró a Jade y sonrió enormemente. _

—_¿Qué ganaría yo con no llamarlos? _

_Producto a la oscuridad de la noche y a que su vista se encontraba borrosa producto a la cantidad de alcohol que con anterioridad había consumido no sabía muy bien la expresión en la cara del detective, sin embargo, sabía por la forma en que dijo lo que dijo en que estaba jugueteando con ella. Sintió nauseas. _

—_Sabes que mi padre en un chasqueo de dedos podría meterte a la cárcel por corrupto _—_amenazó, se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia adelante, esperando no tropezarse y parecer amenazadora. _

_Darren rió. _

—_Con Edward nos hemos unido mucho luego de tener tantos casos que hacer juntos _—_aseguró él_—, _somos casi como amigos inseparables, y además, ¿a quién crees que le creerá?, ¿a una muchacha joven, rebelde y que disfruta de los vicios de la vida? Tu padre me ha contado que ha estado muy preocupado por ti, Jade. Eres como un tiro al aire, ¿verdad? _

_Ella apretó los labios con fuerzas, sospechando la posibilidad de lanzarse a los ojos del oficial y quitárselos con un rápido movimiento. _

_Nadie la vería… _

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido en aquella noche. Tiritona metió cada una de las fotografías dentro del sobre y lo escondió en la guantera, quería quemar esas fotografías, una a una.

Apretó el acelerador y salió de la escuela lo más rápido posible.

*.*.*.*

Se encontraba junto a su madre sentada en el sofá de su casa mirando la televisión, comiendo helado de vainilla con galletas. Observaban la teleserie de la tarde y de vez en cuando comentaban lo que debía o no debía hacer la actriz principal con la villana de la teleserie.

Tori se llevó una cucharada a la boca de helado en el momento en que el timbre sonó.

—¡Está abierto! —gritó su madre a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y Tori se sintió completamente extraña al oír aquella voz desde la puerta.

—Veo que estoy interrumpiendo algo —André rió al decirlo y Tori se atragantó con el helado que recién había comido al darse cuenta que él había vuelto a venir a su casa.

—¡André! —chilló ella y sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá mientras su madre pausaba la teleserie—, qué gusto que estés aquí.

Se acercó hacia su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerzas, él devolvió el abrazo afectuoso y luego miró fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer por ahí? Tú sabes, para ponernos al día con todo —le sugirió el moreno.

Ella asintió feliz.

—En cinco minutos estoy de vuelta, me iré a cambiar.

Y sin decir nada más subió al trote la escalera dejando a su madre y a André abajo esperándola.

Entró a su habitación mientras se quitaba la camiseta para colocarse algo más acorde para la ocasión, buscó algo más bonito y al encontrarlo se lo colocó sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

En el momento en que ella comenzó a salir con Dylan había perdido contacto con André, mucho en verdad, ya casi ni se hablaban y cuando ella le preguntó qué le había pasado y porqué se había distanciado, él le comentó que era porque para él nunca tenía tiempo. Y recordando, el moreno tenía razón, se había enamorado tan rápido de Dylan que se había olvidado de todos los demás.

Pero ella realmente extrañaba a André y quería recuperar su amistad, porque lo quería en su vida y lo necesitaba.

En el momento en que se colocó los jeans, su teléfono sonó.

Ella saltó en su puesto y miró su celular fijamente, con la boca entre abierta y los ojos fijos en el objeto, se sintió estúpida y pensó que el mensaje podía ser de Dylan preguntándole qué tal había estado su día. Lo tomó y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al darse cuenta que el mensaje era anónimo.

«¿Crees que tu novio podría volver a confiar en ti si se entera que te gusta besar a otros chicos además de él? Tengo pruebas. Si no quieres que sepa dile a André que deberá comer solo. Besos.»

Sus ojos se humedecieron y elevó su vista para mirar hacia el frente, caminó con rapidez hacia su ventana y observó por ella con escudriño, nadie había afuera, ¿cómo el anónimo se enteró que Andrés la había invitado a salir? Sintió un pavor crecer desde el interior de su vientre, tragó aire y acercado su teléfono a su pecho se dirigió hacia las escaleras en completa lentitud, como si quisiese retrasar el asunto.

Un escalón, luego otro, luego otro. Vio a su madre riendo con suavidad junto con su amigo y sintió como una roca se instalaba en su garganta. Tanto él como su mamá la miraron con sonrisas.

—Creo que…No podré salir contigo, André, lo siento —murmuró la castaña con suavidad.

Los ojos oscuros de André la miraron fijo, esperando quizás alguna excusa, pero Tori no tenía ninguna.

—Lo siento —susurró.

André torció sus labios y miró hacia la madre de la muchacha.

—Gracias por el jugo, señora Vega —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Tori sabía que por la cabeza de André pasaba la única excusa que ella podía tener, iba a salir junto a Dylan y aunque aquello no era verdad, sabía que él pensaba eso y que por eso lo estaba dejando de lado.

Su madre la miró casi como si le estuviese exigiendo una respuesta, pero la chica volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación.

*.*.*.*

—¡Quiere acabar con mi vida!

Los ojos de Jade se pegaron en Tori escuetamente, luego las llevó hacia sus manos tiritonas y suspiró. Debía calmarse.

—Necesitamos saber quién es, ya —pidió la media latina mientras se paseaba por la habitación de la pelinegra de un lado a otro—. ¿Te ha llegado a ti un nuevo mensaje? —preguntó entonces al notar que ella se encontraba en silencio permanente.

Ella pegó sus ojos grises en los castaños de Tori y pareció que aquel contacto duró más tiempo de lo que ellas creían, entonces, Jade sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No —respondió y bajó nuevamente su vista hacia sus manos que seguían tiritando.

Tori bufó.

—Llamé a Cat pero ella no me contestó, ¿crees que ella recibió otro mensaje? —preguntó entonces.

Jade volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

—Creo que si hubiese recibido algún mensaje anónimo hubiésemos sido las primeras en saber, ella no sería capaz de aguantárselo, estaría aquí llorando pidiendo que hablemos con alguien para bloquear los celulares —aseguró Jade con voz ida. Tori asintió, dándole a la pelinegra la razón.

Suspiró.

—Deberíamos ir con la policía —comentó la media latina.

Jade elevó la vista y la pegó violentamente en ella.

—No —respondió—, no nos pondrían atención —añadió.

—Si le digo a papá… —siguió Tori.

—Se enterará que te enrollaste con el novio de Trina —le cortó Jade—, piénsalo Tori, decirle a la policía sería tener que decirle a toda tu familia el porqué estás siendo molestada por este anónimo o anónima, también Cat y yo… Y estoy segura que no quiero que papá sepa que volví a ver a Beck.

—Jade —susurró Tori y se sentó a un lado de la cama junto a la pelinegra—, tu padre ya debe saber que viste a Beck, en la escuela —acotó.

La pelinegra suspiró.

—Pero no sabe que él me besó —apuntó ella.

Tori asintió.

—¿Qué tan malo pasó con él?, ¿por qué tu padre lo odia? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que siempre lo ha odiado, por eso de que quiere ser actor y todo eso, supongo que cree que por eso no es digno de mí, tal vez —respondió y bajó su vista a sus pies—.Y tiene la loca idea de que por su culpa me marché por tanto tiempo.

La castaña de pómulos pronunciados carraspeó y le miró el perfil fijamente.

—Y…¿Fue así? —preguntó.

La chica de piel pálida pegó sus ojos en ella con fiereza.

—No —soltó cortante, Tori suspiró.

Siempre cuando algo se trataba de Beck, Jade parecía transformarse en una especie de ostra, cerrándose por completo para que nadie pudiese conocerla, saber qué había pasado con ella y con Beck aquel verano y el porqué habían terminado.

*.*.*.*

Al otro día Cat llegó a la escuela arrastrando sus pies, como si hubiese tenido la peor noche de su vida y no hubiese podido dormir nada. Y así había sido.

Se sentía desprotegida por completo en aquella casa, antes, en menor grado por Xavier, pero ahora, sabiendo que a su madre le habían quitado una plata con caja y todo desde su propio cajón. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Caminó con lentitud hacia su casillero, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar y luego ir a clases. Y en el momento en que llegó colocó su contraseña y lo abrió.

Dio un gritito sofocado y un salto hacia atrás, miró rápidamente hacia todas las direcciones posibles esperando no encontrarse con nadie viéndola, luego de que notó que nadie le prestaba atención, entonces ella volvió a acercarse hacia su casillero.

Tomó la cuadrada y pequeña caja que estaba dentro de su casillero, encima de todos sus cuadernos y la sacó. La abrió.

Dentro estaba vacío, a excepción de un pequeño papel.

Lo sacó y luego metió nuevamente la caja de color marrón dentro del casillero.

«¿Quieres jugar un juego? Haz lo que te pida y yo te devolveré el dinero de tu madre.»

Los ojos grandes de Cat se abrieron hasta más no poder, arrugó el papel en su mano y cerró de un golpe su casillero. ¿Un juego?, ¿qué juego podría ser?

Tragó saliva y sintió como algo pesado se instalaba en su estómago.

*.*.*.*

—Ey.

Se giró para mirar al chico de cabellos castaños y esponjosos que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y luego se golpeó mentalmente al no poder controlar sus estúpidos músculos frente al chico.

—Ey —respondió entonces ella corriendo su vista de él y comenzando a meter los cuadernos a su casillero—, ¿tu novia no se pondrá celosa si te ve junto a tu ex?

Beck soltó una ligera risilla mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos relajado, como si nada en aquel lugar pudiera perturbarlo.

—Meredith no es celosa —aseguró Beck.

—Eso no es lo que yo he oído por ahí —contradijo ella mirando nuevamente al castaño por apenas unos segundos, luego siguió buscando quizás qué cosa en su casillero.

—Vamos ya —se quejó Beck, aunque no parecía afectado o perturbado para nada—, apuesto que ya te llegaron esos rumores de que Meredith envenenó a Cindy.

Jade lo miró fijamente nuevamente y enarcó ambas cejas.

—Solo tuvo una indigestión —siguió él.

Ella rodó sus ojos y ladeó su rostro con suavidad.

—No me importa —le cortó en un susurró—, está bien si a ti te gusta salir con chicas extrañas y locas, no me importa.

Beck soltó una risotada que llamó la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban cerca de ellos en esos momentos, Jade les dio una hojeada y luego miró fijamente a Beck mientras él seguía riendo. Ella soltó una risa nerviosa y preguntó con suavidad.

—¿Qué?

—Que tú formarías parte de esa lista de chicas extrañas y locas —le contó.

Jade entrecerró los ojos y lo miró casi como si quisiese matarlo en ese momento, aunque claro, ella sabía que no quería hacerlo y que realmente solo quería golpear su hombro con fuerzas para que dejase de reír, pero no lo haría no le daría en el gusto.

—Claro, pero tú serías la primera en la lista, la marcada en rojo, como la _especial_ —añadió y a Jade se le borraron todas las ganas de golpearlo.

Se sonrojó y carraspeó.

—No creo que a Meredith le guste que le digas esa clase de cosas a otras chicas.

Beck se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo especial que fuiste para mí —respondió él.

Los ojos grises de Jade se pegaron en los castaños de él, Beck pudo notar como estos se veían de un azul profundo con el iris marcado de un grisáceo verdoso. A él siempre le sorprendió lo único y hermoso que podía ser el color en los ojos de su antigua novia.

Sonrió con suavidad.

Jade no sabe cómo fue que ocurrió, de un momento a otro se vio mirando a Beck directamente a los ojos y luego, de pronto, de la nada se encontró sentada encima de una mesa, con las herramientas del conserje esparcidas por el suelo y con Beck frente de ella acariciando su espalda mientras se besaban.

Tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello liso y suave de Beck, sus labios desesperados besaban los de él, como si se hubiesen extrañado una enorme cantidad, ambos pares de ojos cerrados, sintiendo de mejor manera el toque de sus labios, sintiendo el aroma del otro, siendo mezclado, la saliva del otro empapando sus lenguas, sus labios. Las manos de Jade viajaron hacia las mejillas de Beck y sintió la suave piel del rostro del muchacho, con sus piernas, apretando las caderas de Beck lo acercó más, para sentirlo más cerca, él gimió por lo bajo en medio del beso.

El aire se les consumió. Se separaron.

Los ojos cerrados, sus frentes tocándose, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos tocando la piel de las mejillas del otro.

—Deberíamos ir a clases —murmuró entonces Jade, recordando de que debían volver a la realidad y que en la realidad ellos no debían besarse, porque no eran nada, no eran novios y de hecho, él tenía otra novia que ya no era ella.

Beck asintió y se separaron. Jade bajó de la mesa y arrancó con rapidez por la puerta, parecía incluso asustada.

Él se quedó en ese lugar y suspiró por lo alto, se pasó una mano por su cabello y esperó que el calor de su cuerpo bajase para poder salir e ir a clases.

*.*.*.*

—André, por favor, habla conmigo.

El moreno seguía sin prestarle atención a la hora de almuerzo, se encontraba sentado comiendo de su sándwich de pollo sin levantar la vista de su almuerzo, como si este fuese lo más interesante del lugar.

Tori se encontraba rogándole que le hablase desde que salieron del salón de historia, pero André parecía haberle hecho la ley del hielo. La castaña quería gritarle que le hablase, pero él parecía ignorarla cada vez más.

—No pude hacerlo, ayer debía ayudar a Trina en algo que me pidió, en serio —mintió la media latina. André por fin quitó sus ojos de su almuerzo y miró a su amiga fijamente, esta le sonrió tímidamente y él suspiró.

—Escucha, Tori —a ella no le importo que el tono utilizado por el chico no era de alguien que perdonaba, sin embargo, al menos le estaba dirigiendo la palabra—, sé que es estúpido competir con tu nuevo novio, pero creí que realmente tú también querías que volvamos a ser los amigos de antes.

—Y eso quiero, en serio —respondió ella.

—Sí pero entonces me recuerdo que si yo voy a visitarte a las tres de la madrugada como lo hice una vez, él puede pensar mal o puede ponerse celoso y tu luego tienes problemas…

—Dylan no es celoso, André, lo juro —le cortó ella.

—¿Y el tiempo? —preguntó entonces—, necesitas tiempo para él, para la escuela, para tu hermana y ahora que Jade volvió y veo que se están haciendo nuevamente amigas, entonces, ¿cuándo hay tiempo para mí?

—¡Ahora! —soltó ella sin dejar de sonreír—, ahora y siempre que lo necesites, André, lo prometo.

—Bien —susurró él—, pero quiero saber la verdad del porqué no saliste ayer conmigo, ¿fue por él? —la miró con intensidad—, porque sé que Trina ayer estuvo todo el día con su novio.

Tori tragó saliva pesadamente y se pensó seriamente en contarle o no a André lo de los mensajes, sin embargo, sabía que si lo decía podría aquello traer una repercusión.

—Estaba cansada —mintió, él pareció estudiarla con escudriño, intentando encontrar una pizca de mentira en su rostro, pero Tori parecía convincente.

André sonrió.

—Está bien —sonrió el moreno—. Está bien.

Ella estiró sus brazos para recibir un gran abrazo de su mejor amigo.

*.*.*.*

Cat estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa, quería realmente saber si era verdad lo que decía el anónimo y le entregarían el dinero de su madre. Sin embargo, ella realmente _no_ quería hacer eso con el chico que era su primo.

«Veinte dólares a que tu mano no acaricia la pierna de tu primo por dos minutos completos. Tic, tac, Cat.»

Y él estaba ahí, sentado en la mesa de almuerzo, jugueteando con un plato de papas mientras veía su celular. Solo.

Tragó aire y apretó la bandeja que llevaba entre sus manos. Se infundió valor y caminó directamente a la mesa en donde estaba Xavier.

Vio a Tori moviendo su mano en el aire, llamándola para que fuese a sentarse junto a Jade a una mesa apartada. Ella pensó en ir hacia donde su amiga la llamaba, sin embargo, _necesitaba_ asegurarse de si lo que el mensaje decía era cierto, quería ayudar a su madre y si para ayudarla debía hacer _esto_, lo haría.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso se sentó en la mesa muy cerca de su primo. Él elevó sus oscuros ojos para pegarlos en el rostro tenso de Cat. Ella pudo darse cuenta como las pobladas cejas del chico se erguían.

—Comamos en familia —sugirió la pelirroja con su voz suave, tan bajo como para que nadie la oyera además de él.

El rubio de nariz afilada entre abrió sus labios y rodó sus ojos. Se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba un escueto.

—Como quieras.

Él siguió despreocupado comiendo papas fritas mientras seguía revisando en su celular su página de The Slap. Cat lo miraba de reojos, viendo su aristocrático perfil. Ella siempre se había preguntado por qué su primo había heredado tan afiladas facciones mientras ella tenía facciones suaves y finas, le hubiese gustado tener ese porte, o esa nariz recta y afilada, o esos labios delgados y bien formados.

Suspiró.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, lo sacó y leyó el mensaje.

«Tic, tac, Cat.»

Tragó aire y distraídamente colocó su mano en el pequeño espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el de él. Tragó aire y lo guardó en sus pulmones, entonces, su mano se posó en la rodilla que Xavier tenía bajo la mesa, él tragó lo que tenía de papas en la boca y pegó rápidamente sus ojos oscuros en ella, con ambas cejas enarcadas.

Cat no lo miró, con una mano seguía jugueteando con su ensalada mientras que la otra mano subía lentamente por la pierna de su primo.

«…_Ocho, nueve, diez. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_», contaba mentalmente, esperando que el par de minutos pasase lo más rápido posible.

Siguió acariciando la pierna de su primo, mientras este lo miraba sorprendido y ella se hacía la tonta.

Xavier entonces, al minuto y medio se inclinó hacia Cat.

—¿Qué haces, primita? —susurró en su oído con voz baja—, ¿quieres más de mis besitos? —le preguntó.

Cat sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban y como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo.

Siguió contando, aguantando el aire, esperando que nadie estuviese pendientes de ellos, aunque, sentía la mirada de Jade y de Tori quemándole la espalda.

Su celular nuevamente vibró. Cat detuvo la caricia en la pierna de Xavier y abrió el mensaje.

«Tiempo. Buena chica.»

Rápidamente retiró su mano de la pierna de Xavier y se levantó de la mesa sin tomar su bandeja. Su rubio primo la miró fijamente por un largo segundo, viendo como la pelirroja corría hacia el interior de la escuela con el celular apretado en una de sus manos.

Se adentró al baño y se metió rápidamente al último cubículo de la fila, apoyó su espalda en la pared y poco a poco se fue arrastrando hacia el suelo hasta quedar completamente sentada en el piso del baño.

Pronto las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Ella ahogo un sollozo con su mano.

Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y aguantó la respiración, asustada.

—¿Cat? —la voz de Robbie le llegó a sus oídos—, Cat, sé que estás aquí, te vi entrar.

—Déjame —pidió ella con voz ronca.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz del chico de cabello rizado le llegó aún más fuerte, vio sus pies al otro lado de la puerta y supo que él se encontraba con su oído pegado a la puerta del cubículo.

—Déjame —volvió a repetir y sollozó suavemente.

Sintió a Robbie suspirar y se sintió realmente mal al pedirle que la dejara, sin embargo, realmente quería estar sola en ese momento. Dios, se sentía tan sucia.

—Está bien —susurró Robbie al otro lado de la puerta—, te dejaré —le dijo—, pero, si necesitas algo…O alguien yo…No, nada, no importa.

Al oír la puerta del baño ser cerrada, Cat se colocó ambas manos en su rostro y volvió a llorar. Tenía miedo, vergüenza, de todo. ¿Qué pensaría Xavier de ella? Realmente a ella no le gustaba él, aunque lo encontrase guapo y le llamase completamente la atención, ella jamás se le insinuaría…De nuevo.

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, Cat se quitó las manos de su rostro.

—¿Robbie? —preguntó en un susurro por lo bajo, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Se sorbió la nariz y se levantó del suelo con suavidad, miró por entre el pequeño espacio que había en la puerta y al no ver a nadie, abrió.

Encima del lavamanos había una bolsa café que parecía de papel, miró hacia ambos lados y caminó con lentitud hacia la bolsa que había en el lavabo. La abrió.

Se llevó una mano a su boca sorprendida, en la bolsa había dinero, unos veinte dólares al ojo.

*.*.*.*

Jade estaba preocupada, Cat no había llegado a la última clase que tenían juntas aquel día. Sabía que algo realmente malo estaba pasando y no podía encontrar a su pelirroja amiga por ningún lado. Y nadie la había visto.

—¡Shapiro! —llamó Jade al friki de lentes en el momento en que lo vio acercarse a su casillero—, ¿has visto a Cat?

En los ojos castaños de Robbie pudo darse cuenta que él sí lo había hecho. Él era un pésimo mentiroso y sabía que además con el miedo que le tenía soltaría todo lo que supiese.

—¿Dónde está, Shapiro? —preguntó Jade con la mandíbula tensa.

Robbie abrió su boca y luego la cerró, como pez fuera del agua y luego de unos segundos en los que Jade lo asesinó con su mirada, el del afro soltó atropelladamente.

—Después de almuerzo ella corrió al baño, creo que estaba llorando, me echó y yo me fui y después no sé qué más, lo juro.

La pelinegra cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintió, se giró para dirigirse hacia su auto e ir directamente a la casa de su mejor amiga cuando su paso se vio interrumpido por una chica de cabellos castaños y piel morena.

Jade enarcó una ceja, como preguntándole porqué le estaba obstaculizando el paso, Meredith la miró fijamente, sin dejarse intimidar.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Jade—, voy apresurada así que te pido que te muevas.

Meredith la miró fijamente a los ojos, no le importó que Jade fuese más alta que ella por casi media cabeza, irguió el cuello y soltó con su voz chillona usual.

—Aléjate de _mí_ Beck —parecía como si estuviese mascullando aquello como si estuviesen hablando del clima, Jade frunció el gesto completamente confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste —dijo ella—, créeme que no querrás meterte conmigo, West, las cosas cambian más de lo que crees en un año y yo no dejaré que me quites a Beck, él es mío ahora.

Jade se cruzó de brazos y la miró por debajo de su mentón, ella sabía que no le tenía miedo, que haya envenenado a una pobre chica, no le interesaba. Si Meredith creía que viniendo a amenazarla ella daría un paso hacia el lado, estaba muy equivocada, porque a Jade West nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer.

Entonces Jade rió.

—¿Me vienes a amenazar? —volvió a soltar una risotada—, ¿te das cuenta de lo patética que estás siendo?

—Te estoy advirtiendo —le cortó ella, se cruzó de brazos y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, de una manera casi que parecía "dulce" se encogió de hombros y pasó por sobre el hombro de Jade.

La pelinegra sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y sentía real ganas de tomar sus tijeras menos queridas y clavárselas en la cabeza. No desperdiciaría sus mejores tijeras en una chica como ella, no, no las mancharía.

*.*.*.*

—_¡Holis! Soy Cat, claro _—rió—_ eso ya lo sabes, es por algo que estás llamando, como sea, ahora no puedo contestar pero si dejas tu mensaje después del "bip" te devuelvo la llamada, ¡adiós! _

—Cat, soy yo, Tori —habló la media latina mientras salía por la puerta principal de la escuela—, por favor, por favor, contéstame, quiero saber qué pasó en la cafetería y porqué te marchaste así como así, estoy preocupada… —suspiró—, llámame.

Cortó el teléfono y se quedó viendo su celular por unos segundos, casi esperando que la pelirroja chica le devolviera la llamada en ese momento.

—¿Cómo está la chica más guapa de todo Hollywood? —la voz le sobresaltó, se giró para toparse con los ojos ámbar de Dylan y su sonrisa perfecta, se ruborizó ligeramente y él sonrió—, ¡bah!, creo que me he expresado mal, ¿cómo está la chica más guapa de todo Estados Unido?

Tori no pudo evitar reír. Se sorprendía el poder que Dylan tenía por sobre ella, hacerla reír bajo cualquier circunstancia, parecía ser por eso que lo amaba tanto, sabía cómo mantenerla feliz todo el tiempo.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad, apoyó su cabeza en su duro pecho y cerró sus ojos dejando que su aroma le embriagase por completo.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo afortunada que me siento de ser tu novia? —preguntó Tori en un susurro por lo bajo.

El muchacho de cabellos de un castaño claro que casi rayaba al rubio sonrió mientras besaba los cabellos más oscuros de su novia.

—No, pero yo ya lo había imaginado —respondió y Tori volvió a reír, se separó de su pecho y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonrió enormemente y sus pómulos se pronunciaron aún más, aquello le produjo risa a Dylan quien sonrió y le besó con suavidad la nariz.

—Eres un ridículo —sonrió ella.

—Pero me amas, ¿verdad? Porque si no lo hace cancelaré la sorpresa que te tenía —dijo con un tono que a Tori le entró inmensas ganas de abrazarlo con aún más fuerza y besarlo hasta que el aire le fuera absolutamente necesario.

—Sí lo hago —respondió convencida, Dylan sonrió.

—Uf, qué alegría.

Y se besaron con suavidad, como si nada en el mundo los apurara, como si aquel pequeño lapsus de tiempo se volviese de pronto infinito.

*.*.*.*

Una silueta oculta tras una capucha de color negra completamente jugueteaba sin muchos ánimos con un encendedor. En frente de la silueta se encontraba un pequeño escritorio y encima de este había tres fotografías.

En la primera de izquierda a derecha estaba una castaña sonriente besando con suavidad a su novio de cabellos castaños claros que a la luz se veían rubios, en la de al medio se encontraba una pelinegra de ojos grises sentada en la mesa en donde el conserje deja sus herramientas con un castaño besándola como si no hubiese mañana y en la última, una pelirroja de porte bajo estaba sentada junto a un rubio de aspecto aristocrático, si se veía con escudriño la foto, se podía ver la mano de Cat puesta en la pierna del muchacho.

La mano tapada con un guante negro tomó la fotografía de la pelirroja y comenzó a quemarla desde una esquina con el encendedor, cuando la fotografía se consumió hasta la mitad la mano la soltó y esta cayó dentro de un lavadero con agua. Luego tomó la otra fotografía que había al medio y la acercó a una fotocopiadora.

Pronto, la fotografía en donde Jade salía besando a Beck se comenzó a multiplicar, pronto más de cincuenta copias de ambos jóvenes besando aparecieron en aquella oscura habitación.

* * *

><p>!Hola!<p>

He venido pronto con el segundo capítulo verdad?, bueno es que eso es porque realmente estoy emocionada con esta historia, de hecho tengo ideas completamente claras hasta el capítulo 15 más o menos, y hasta ahí aún no se sabrá quién es el anónimo, jeje, qué mala soy.

Pero, **¿ustedes ya tienen alguna hipótesis de quién puede ser anónimo?** Yo sé que sí, porque todo el mundo siempre tiene saca sus conclusiones. Además, **¿qué creen que hará ese personaje incógnito con las fotografías de Jade y Beck besándose en la oficina del conserje? **

!Muchas gracias por sus reviews a las tres personitas que se atrevieron a dejar su huella en esta historia! No saben lo infinitamente feliz que me hace eso y me dan ganas de avanzar más rápido y así quitarle algunas dudas como crearles otras más.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo en donde se vio mucho más de lo que es capaz de hacer anónimo y de todo lo que sabe.

Como sea, dejen sus comentarios, los estaré esperando.

!Muchas gracias por leer!

Adiós.

Emilia.


	3. Capítulo III

**Palabras:** 6,879 sin contar comentarios del autor.

**Parejas principales:** Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie, Cat/Oc, Tori/Oc. Leve André/Tori.

**Genero:** Suspenso/Drama/Misterio/Romance.

**Calificación: **T.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Victorious tampoco de la trama en sí, está se la pedí prestada a I. Marlene king, dueña de Pretty little liars, serie en la cual está_ basada_ esta historia (solo basada).

**Resumen: **Jade se marchó de un día al otro sin decir nada a nadie, Cat lleva la culpa de haber besado a su primo y Tori cada día se tortura por el hecho de haberse involucrado con el novio de su hermana. Aquella noche de fiesta dejó más que unas cuantas mentiras sepultadas bajo tierra. También dejó un cadáver.

* * *

><p>"<span>La última verdad<span>"

Capítulo III.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando una figura oscura de porte bajo entró a la escuela. Como era de esperarse, nadie estaba ahí y de seguro Helen aún no había pensado siquiera en levantarse para llegar.

Con ambas manos sujetando una pila de quizás qué cosa se adentró por los pasillos y luego, sin miramientos, comenzó pegarlos y lanzarlos en el suelo, cosa de que cualquier alumno, alumna, maestro, funcionario del establecimiento pudiera verlo.

Eso era lo que _él/ella_ quería.

*.*.*.*

Estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento más cercano al edificio, no porque aquello le haría caminar menos, ella solía aparcar en el lugar más alejado de ahí, no le gustaba que chico que saliese de la escuela mirase su auto y le preguntase cosas que ella no sabía cómo responder, para eso siempre estaba Beck.

Ella no sabía nada de autos, su padre se lo había comprado y se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños número 16 y punto. No había más.

Suspiró y se bajó del auto, se había estacionado cerca del edificio porque estaba llegando tarde y porque aquel puesto estaba libre.

Cerró su auto con el seguro, no porque desconfiase en que podían robárselo (podían hacerlo) pero más verificó que todo estuviese bien cerrado para no tener más sorpresitas en su asiento trasero.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el interior del edificio, sin embargo, al entrar, pudo darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Habían varios estudiantes en la entrada y todos, cada uno de ellos pegaron sus ojos en ella.

Jade frunció el ceño e intentando quitarle importancia a los ojos chismosos de la población de Hollywood Arts, se acerca a su casillero.

Justo pegado en su casillero había una fotografía en tamaño carta, en blanco y negro en donde aparecía ella, encima de la mesa en el armario del conserje, con Beck frente de ella, besándose casi con fiereza.

Su corazón latió en sus oídos.

«Sorpresa, sorpresa, perra.»

Era lo que decía abajo con un lápiz labial de color rojo. Sacó con rabia la fotografía del casillero y la arrugó en su mano, un grupo de chicos la miraban desde una esquina, Jade pegó sus ojos en aquel grupo y chilló en voz alta, esperando que todos los cercanos ahí la oyeran.

—¡Sigan mirándome así y al final del día terminarán sin ojos!

El grupo rápidamente se dispersó y dejaron de observarla. Cuando entró Jade pensó que la escuela se había sumido en un silencio ensordecedor, pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta que en verdad todos estaban esperando que ella entrase por las fotografías que había por todo el suelo y las paredes esparcidas.

Abrió su casillero y metió su bolso en él con rapidez, luego, comenzó a recoger lentamente todas las fotografías que encontraba en su camino.

Beck la vio en el momento en que ella despegaba las fotografías que se encontraban en el pasillo que daba hacia la escalera, parecía bastante ofuscada y había algo más en su mirada que le hacía preguntarse el qué estaba pensando. Se acercó con precaución, preguntándose si era correcto o no hacerlo, temía la reacción de ella y que explotara junto a él.

—Jade… —le llamó a una distancia razonable.

La pelinegra se giró y pegó sus ojos grises que parecían ser más oscuros en ese momento, lo miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de responder.

—No quiero hablar.

Él se pasó una mano por su cabello y luego sin decir nada comenzó a despegar junto a ella todas las fotografías que había en esa muralla. Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como esperando que dijese algo, pero él guardó silencio.

Suspiró.

—¡Tú maldita perra! —la voz se oyó a unos centímetros detrás de ella, la pelinegra se giró y vio las manos de Meredith ir directamente a su cara.

Pero no alcanzó a llegar. Beck la estaba afirmando firmemente desde atrás mientras la castaña pataleaba exigiendo al muchacho que la suelte.

—¡Suéltame maldito canalla infiel! —chilló llamando la atención de cada alumno que se encontraba en el pasillo en ese momento.

—¡Estás loca! —le gritó Jade sintiendo como su corazón latía ferozmente y la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer por cada una de sus venas como si fuese la misma sangre—, ¿planeabas golpearme?

—¡¿Por qué con ella?! —siguió chillando—, ¡es una maldita friki que te abandonó, Beck! ¡A ella no le interesas!

—Contrólate, Meredith —le pedía Beck sin soltarla, intentando controlarla.

—¿¡Contrólate!?, ¡controla tus malditas hormonas con esta perra! —gritó nuevamente y con un golpe certero en el abdomen logró soltarse de su novio.

Jade se preparó para algún ataque de la chica, sin embargo, Meredith no se abalanzó hacia ella, se quedó de pie alisando su arrugada blusa y arreglando a manotazos su cabello desordenado.

—Me las pagarás, perra —aseguró la morena—, juro por mi vida que esto no se quedará así —se giró a mirar a su novio y él pudo ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos—. ¿No te das cuenta lo que está haciendo? ¡Apuesto que ella pegó las fotografías!, quiere tomar tu corazón de nuevo y romperlo en mil pedazos, Beck.

Sin decir nada más y dándole una última mirada cargada de veneno a la pelinegra, se volteó y se marchó del lugar dando largas zancadas. Beck miró a la chica con una expresión que Jade no pudo descifrar, se volteó y se fue por el mismo camino por el cual había desaparecido la morena, llamándola.

Jade sintió como su corazón aún zumbaba en sus oídos.

—Jade, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Tori, acercándosele por detrás.

Ella siquiera había notado que era el centro de atención —nuevamente— de cada uno de los estudiantes que haciendo caso omiso a la campana que había sonado hace unos minutos atrás se quedaron observando el "espectáculo".

—Te ayudaré a quitar las fotografías restantes —aseguró la muchacha de ojos castaños, sin esperar respuesta de Jade comenzó a recoger cada una de las fotografías, arrugarlas y botarlas al basurero más cerca.

En la esquina del pasillo, medio escondida, Cat miraba con ojos acuosos toda la situación, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Apretó el sobre amarillo que tenía entre sus manos y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar aquel dinero que había estado esperándola dentro de su casillero.

*.*.*.*

—¡Meredith, por favor, detente!

La voz de Beck, desesperado, hizo a la chica detenerse. Los labios anchos de la chica se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, la cual borró al darse vuelta para toparse con los ojos preocupados del muchacho de cabello esponjado.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres, Beck?, ¿humillarme aún más?

Él sacudió su cabeza y se pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado.

—¡No! —respondió él—, por supuesto que no, yo nunca…

—Pues lo hiciste —una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla—, lo hiciste frente a toda la escuela.

—¡Yo no pegué esas fotografías! —aseguró él.

Meredith rió.

—Por supuesto que no —le creyó—, pero besándola le diste un arma con la cual ella podía atacarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó él mirándola casi con desconfianza. Meredith volvió a soltar una lágrima y su mentón tembló. Beck realmente se sentía pésimo y no quería ver a la chica llorar, después de todo, Meredith lo había ayudado en cierta medida cuando se sentía más solo que nunca el año anterior.

—Que Jade pegó todas esas fotografías para volver a tenerte en su poder —escupió ella y rió con sarcasmo—. Dios, es tan obvio, ¿cómo no lo ves? Intenta que vuelvas con ella nuevamente para así tener algo con lo cual poder jugar hasta que vuelva a irse.

Beck torció el gesto y sacudió su cabeza.

—Jade no es así —aseguró.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú? ¡Uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas! —le gritó ella—, ¿quién sino ella saldría beneficiada de aquella estupidez? Jade ama la atención y sobre todo si viene por parte de ti.

—Meredith yo creo que…

—No —le cortó la chica—, no digas nada —le pidió—. Lo entiendo, sé que debe confundirte, fue tu novia por casi tres largos años, sé que debe ser difícil para ti. Pero, ¿olvidas lo mal que terminaste cuando ella sin decirte nada se marchó hacia quizás qué lugar? ¿Qué te haría pensar que volvió para quedarse? ¿Se ha disculpado, acaso, contigo? Te quiero, Beck y no quiero que te lastimen.

Él sacudió su cabeza, casi como si hubiese sido aquello mucha información que debía procesar.

—Es mucho más complicado de lo que crees —dijo.

—Quizás —farfulló ella en voz baja—, pero cualquiera podría darse cuenta de su juego, pregúntaselo a quién quieras, todos creen que ella misma pegó las fotografías, además, ¿cómo es que llegaron a fotografiarlos? A no ser que a ti no te haya importado hacerme quedar como una maldita y pobre chica que su novio la engaña en las narices de toda la escuela.

—Claro que no, Meredith, nunca he querido hacerte pasar por tonta —le aseguró él en voz baja, estiró su mano y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la chica—, lo lamento, de verdad que lo hago…Y si…

—No —interrumpió ella—, no digas que crees que quiero terminar contigo por esto, a no ser, que tú lo quieras hacer —Beck guardó silencio—, no quedaré como idiota, Beck, no le daré en el gusto a esa chica y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Sin decir una palabra más o dejar que él le respondiese, Meredith se giró y continuó caminando por el estacionamiento de la escuela. Beck sabía que ella se marcharía a casa y sabía también que seguirla sería inútil.

Además que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Suspiró y volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabello. Siempre había tenido esa manía, desde pequeño.

*.*.*.*

—Cat.

La voz de Tori le hizo dar un respingo en su lugar, se giró con suavidad y miró a su amiga de reojos.

—No podemos hablar, Tori —aseguró la chica de lisas hebras rojas—, estamos en clases.

El rostro de Tori se contrajo en una mueca extrañada, no solo porque a la chica le estaba importando la regla de _no _hablar en clases, sino que todo el mundo estaba hablando en ese momento porque el maestro de historia aún no había entrado al salón.

—¿Por qué estás evadiéndome? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, la pelirroja se tensó en su puesto y abrió su boca en su puesto con suavidad, miró hacia su lado y suspiró.

—Me han llegado más anónimos —susurró en voz baja la chica de cabello teñido.

Tori abrió sus ojos y se inclinó hacia Cat para poder hablarle más despacio y así nadie pueda oírlas.

—¿A ti también te está obligando a hacer cosas? —preguntó Tori.

Los ojos oscuros de Cat se pegaron de lleno en el rostro delgado de la chica, apretó sus labios y sospesó la idea de decirle a su amiga morena toda la verdad y que estaba siendo terriblemente extorsionada por anónimo, sin embargo, miró a su alrededor y se sintió —sin saber el porqué de esta razón— completamente observada. Estaba segura que anónimo era como un ente que se encontraba en todas partes.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y corrió su mirada hacia el frente nuevamente mientras sacudía su cabeza enérgicamente.

—No es nada, Tori, en serio —respondió la chica—, es lo mismo de siempre.

La castaña la miró con escudriño, sabía que Cat estaba ocultando algo, sin embargo, la conocía tan bien que sabía que si ella no quería decirle no lo haría. Se rindió tan fácil que se sintió la peor amiga del mundo, aun así murmuró en un suspiro.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Cat, soy tu amiga…

Los ojos oscuros de la pelirroja burbujeante brillaron tras sus largas pestañas y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

—¿Lo somos? —preguntó en un susurro, como si temiese que alguien la pudiese oír—, ¿tal y como lo fuimos antes?

Tori sonrió entre enternecida y divertida, sacudió su cabeza positivamente y estiró su mano para tomar entre sus dedos los de la pelirroja.

Ella le sonrió con cierta tristeza, ¿qué pensaría Tori de ella si sabía lo que había hecho aquella madrugada?

*.*.*.*

El día sábado llegó tan rápido como si las chicas hubiesen solo pestañado. Tanto como Cat y Tori se encontraban en el comedor de la casa de Jade, ambas miraban a la pelinegra intensamente, ella sin embargo, se sentía completamente molesta ante la intensa mirada que le dedicaba sus amigas.

—No esperen que lo haga porque no lo haré —les dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y les daba la espalda para servirse en un vaso un poco de zumo.

Tori tragó aire y luego lo soltó.

—Por favor, debes ir —pidió—, si no vas, les dará la razón a todos esos idiotas que hablaron hoy mal de ti, no dejes que te afecte.

Jade se giró y miró fijamente a su amiga, frunció el ceño y soltó mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—No me afecta —Tori elevó una ceja y la pelinegra bufó mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo—. Realmente no tengo ninguna razón para ir a ese estúpido baile.

—Claro que la tienes —aseguró la castaña mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente, casi exasperada—, iremos nosotras y estoy segura que _anónimo _se sentirá realmente satisfecho consigo mismo si se da cuenta que tu no vas, no le des en el gusto.

Jade realmente no sabía porqué Tori luchaba tanto para que ella fuese a esa estúpida fiesta, ella realmente no quería ir, no quería ir a ver la cara de Meredith o la de Beck o la de todos aquellos estudiantes que creían que ella era una maldita perra. Porque no lo era y si así lo fuera, a ellos no debía porqué importarle, o hablar de ello, como pasó todo el día.

—No es por eso —susurró la chica de ojos grises—, es solo que no estoy con ganas de ir a una fiesta.

—Pero en cuanto estemos allá te gustará, ¿verdad, Cat? —miró a la chica en cuestión y esperó que ella afirmara lo que había dicho, sin embargo, la pelirroja se mantenía pegada mirando un punto en el vacío, parecía estar recapacitando sobre algo que realmente la tenía bastante acojonada—, Cat —le llamó Tori nuevamente, pero ella parecía no despertar de su ensoñación—, ¡Cat! —gritó.

La chica que se había mantenido en silencio dio un ligero brinco en su puesto, miró primero a Jade y luego pegó sus ojos en su amiga Tori, pestañeó un par de veces y luego como quién no quiere la cosa se rió con suavidad.

—Estaba soñando despierta —murmuró sin dejar de sonreír.

Ambas chicas notaron lo forzosa que era la sonrisa de la pelirroja, sin embargo, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, sin preguntar nada, escudriñándola minuciosamente, esperando quizá que Cat se volviera nerviosa y dijese qué era lo que estaba ocultando. Porque ambas lo sabían, su amiga estaba ocultando algo.

—Debo irme —anunció Cat entonces, nerviosa por el observatorio de sus dos amigas, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y sin decir nada más además de un escueto "adiós" salió de la casa de su mejor amiga.

Tori y Jade se dirigieron miradas extrañadas, Cat en sí era extraña, sin embargo, en esa ocasión se había comportado demasiado para sus gustos.

*.*.*.*

Se miró al espejo fijamente y se sonrió, aunque supo que era una sonrisa completamente falsa, la borró inmediatamente en su rostro. Se molestó completamente consigo misma al no ser capaz de conseguir una sonrisa convincente, tragó aire y lo botó. Se alisó el vestido morado claro que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una cinta blanca alrededor de su cintura con un moño grande adornando su costado.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró una voz detrás de ella.

Se giró para toparse con los grandes y profundos ojos de su madre. Cat siempre se había impresionado de la intensidad que la mirada de su madre tenía, era como un pozo sin fondo pero que tenía diversas cosas en el camino, como si esa profundidad no dejase de expresar sentimientos.

—Gracias mamá —le dijo ella sonriendo con suavidad.

Su madre se acercó a ella y con sus dedos comenzó a arreglarle el cabello pelirrojo con suavidad, ordenando sus risos recién hechos.

—Sin embargo, ese bonito vestido no viene con esa falsa sonrisa Catherine —aseguró la mujer mientras acariciaba su mejillas—, ¿pasa algo malo? —preguntó.

Cat negó con su cabeza.

—Solo que no tengo muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta —contó.

La expresión de su madre se contrajo y acarició con suavidad la mejilla sonrosada de su hija.

—Pues entonces no vayas —le susurró su mamá con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja asintió y volvió a guiar sus ojos oscuros hacia el espejo que le devolvía el reflejo.

Asintió.

—Tienes razón —susurró y volvió a mirar a su madre para sonreírle con confianza—, lo mejor será que no vaya, podré estrenar este vestido en otro momento, ¿verdad?

Su madre asintió y luego de darle un suave beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación dejando sola a la muchacha de cabellos teñidos. Al verse sola Cat suspiró y estiró los dobles de su vestido con suavidad al tiempo que giraba su rostro ligeramente para verse de perfil. Su mamá tenía razón, ¿por qué iría a una fiesta a la cual realmente no quería asistir?

Se sentó en su cama para quitarse los zapatos, sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

Un mensaje. Su estómago se contrajo.

«Será mejor que te veas preciosa la noche de hoy, jugaremos al "rompecorazones"».

Cat apretó sus labios con fuerzas y sintió su corazón latir en sus oídos, ¿cuándo se acabaría todo esto?

*.*.*.*

Tori bajó con cautela las escaleras de su casa, una a una, su vestido rosa ajustado caía elegantemente hasta las rodillas con un corte que comenzaba un poco más abajo del trasero. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se arregló su alisado cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás con cuidado. Se acercó hacia la cocina para beber un vaso de agua, sin embargo, se vio atraída por una pequeña cajita cuadrada que estaba encima del mesón de la cocina.

La tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y la estudio antes de abrirlo. Dentro había un hermoso anillo con un diamante incrustado en él.

—¡Oh! —la voz tras su espalda le hizo dar un respingo en su lugar, se giró para toparse de cerca con el rostro del novio de su hermana, quien mantenía una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios—, me alegro que lo hayas tomado tú y no Trina —comentó.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto, Alexander? —exigió saber la media latina.

Él le quitó la caja con el anillo de las manos a la menor de las Vegas y se alejó de ella con lentitud.

—Un anillo de compromiso —respondió.

Tori abrió sus ojos tantos que casi creyó que estos se les podían salir de las orbitas. Miró al muchacho con la boca entra abierta sintiéndose completamente estúpida, luego, poco a poco sus labios fueron curvándose en una sonrisa.

—Debe ser una broma —susurró la morena, incrédula.

Él enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo sería? —preguntó.

—Eres un maldito descarado —le contestó Tori con la mandíbula apretada—, no puedo creer que planees pedirle matrimonio después de lo que le hiciste.

—¿Y qué fue lo que le hice? —su sonrisa se amplió y se acercó un paso a la menor de las Vegas, con suavidad posó la yema de sus dedos sobre los brazos descubiertos de la chica y acarició casi con devoción—, ¿me ayudarías a recordar?

Tori le dio un manotazo para alejarlo de ella y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Algún día…

—¿Algún día qué? —le cortó Alexander—, ¿le dirás? —su ceja se enarcó y sonrió aún más amplio—, sabes que si le dices algo tú te hundirás incluso más que yo —se relamió los labios y metió la cajita en su bolsillo, se encogió de hombros—. Algunos secretos jamás deben ser revelados, ¿no crees? Pueden hacer mucho daño —Tori tragó saliva pesadamente en su puesto, él sonrió nuevamente y se acercó a la chica con suavidad, besó la mejilla de la media latina y luego susurró cerca de su oído—. Dile a Trina que la espero en el auto. Y silencio, ¿bueno?, no querrás arruinarle a Trina la sorpresa del anillo.

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta cerrando suavemente.

Tori sintió sus ojos humedecer mientras miraba un punto en la nada, no debía hacerlo. Su maquillaje podría arruinarse tal y como se le arruinó la noche.

*.*.*.*

Jade se encontraba boca arriba en su habitación para el momento en que su padre entró a su habitación con una bolsa en sus manos. Ella elevó su vista y los pegó en el rostro imperturbable de su padre, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—¿No es hoy la fiesta en Hollywood Arts? —le preguntó.

Jade suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama para mirar el techo con la mente en blanco, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su estómago y no sentía reales ganas de hablar con nadie, sin embargo, respondió con su siempre tono irónico.

—No sabía que ahora te interesaban los eventos sociales de mi escuela, papá —respondió la chica con suavidad.

Su padre se acercó hacia la cama.

—El tiempo que pasaste lejos me hizo recapacitar, quizás —le contestó con suavidad—, creo que parte de que te hayas ido era porque no te ponía la atención que merecías y porque no apoyaba lo que tú realmente amas.

Jade pegó sus ojos en el rostro de su papá, entre sorprendida y confundida. Su papá le sonrió con suavidad y Jade podía jurar que hasta ahora nunca había visto aquella expresión tan humana en él.

—¿Y ahora quieres reivindicarte? —preguntó entonces ella.

—No lo sé —le dijo y le entregó la bolsa que traía en sus manos—, ¿funciona?

Jade sonrió con suavidad.

—Tal vez.

Abrió la bolsa para encontrarse con un elegante vestido de un gris oscuro, brillante. Sonrió entre divertida y agradecida y pegó su vista en su padre.

—Gracias, papá —lo miró fijo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ahora vístete que llegarás tarde a ese evento social —le dijo—, quiero ver si fue la elección correcta.

—No mientas —le susurró ella divertida—, este vestido no lo has escogido tú.

Él se encogió de hombros al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta para darle privacidad a su hija, antes de salir de la habitación se giró y la miró fijamente.

—Veamos si la elección de mi secretaria fue la correcta entonces —le comentó y de ambos una carcajada se escapó.

Salió de la habitación.

_Dios, _pensó Jade, _mi padre bromeando, jamás lo creí posible_.

Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. ¿Sería esta una señal de que debía asistir a la gran fiesta de inicio de año?

Fuese lo que fuese, el vestido era muy hermoso como para dejarlo guardado en aquella bolsa.

*.*.*.*

Las luces del lugar lo encandilaban de vez en cuando, la música le parecía tan aburrida y realmente deseaba no estar en aquel lugar. Bebió de su vaso y le dio un largo trago, como si el beber le quitara el aburrimiento que sentía en esos momentos.

La chica a su lado se arregló el cabello como por séptima vez desde que llegaron y luego miró a la casi vacía pista de bailé, apretó el brazo del muchacho con suavidad y lo tironeo hacia la pista de baile.

—Bailemos, Beck —casi exigió Meredith mirándolo fijamente.

Él prefirió no quejarse, aunque realmente no quería bailar aquella música tan lenta. Beck realmente prefería estar en su casa, recostado viendo televisión y bebiendo una cerveza antes que estar en aquella fiesta, sin embargo, no podía negarle a Meredith el venir, se lo debía.

Suspiró hondamente y luego llevó a la chica al medio de la pista.

Posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica de piel morena y comenzó a moverse al acorde la música. Él era un gran bailarín, pero odiaba esas tonadas de música.

Recordaba cuando con Jade asistían a eventos como este siempre se encontraban en algún lugar más apartado, bebiendo y riéndose de las demás parejas, bebiendo alguna bebida y a veces besándose. Pero nunca bailaban.

Y realmente, realmente extrañaba eso.

—Podrías al menos fingir que estás feliz aquí bailando conmigo, ¿no crees? —la voz de su pareja lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Él la miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que se sintió un tanto observado, elevó su vista y ahí la vio.

Estaba de pie unos escalones más arriba en la entrada a la fiesta, Cat estaba a su lado, observando el lugar nerviosa, mientras ella pegó sus ojos grises en él.

Llevaba un vestido gris strappless que se ajustaba a sus curvas hasta la cadera, ahí caía con vuelo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía unos lindos encajes en la parte delantera que brillaban ligeramente bajo las luces de la fiesta. Su cabello oscuro caía como una cascada rizada por sus hombros, lo tenía ligeramente atado por un lado dejando ver parte de su oreja.

Beck no recordaba otra ocasión en la que se vio más hermosa.

—Mírala —siseó Meredith a su lado, observándola igual que él—, una descarada, eso es lo que es, luego del numerito que realizó ayer tiene la desfachatez de venir a la fiesta.

El chico de piel bronceada pegó sus ojos marrones en ella.

—Jade no…

—No seas ciego, Beck —le dijo entonces ella, enarcando una delgada ceja y separándose ligeramente de él—. ¿Por qué alguien más haría eso?, ¿quién más que ella ganaría algo pegando esas fotografías? Nadie, además de ella. —Él guió su vista nuevamente hacia la chica de vestido gris, quien sonrió ligeramente por algo que Cat le dijo en el momento en que se acercaban a la barra para pedir quizás qué cosa, Meredith volvió a llamar su atención—, no te dejes engañar, sabes perfectamente que Jade no es una blanca paloma. Es posesiva, no soporta la idea que ahora yo esté contigo, te trata como si fueses un objeto de su propiedad, siempre lo ha hecho y tú, ciego o muy estúpido nunca te diste cuenta de eso. Abre los ojos Beck, Jade nunca te amó ni lo hará, solo le gusta lucirte como uno de sus trofeos más brillantes.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, en silencio. Se sentía de alguna u otra forma humillado y con una presión en su pecho que no lo estaba dejando respirar bien. Se alejó un paso de la chica y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Iré por algo para beber —susurró entonces, alejándose

de ella.

Meredith cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y contoneó su cuerpo de un lado a otro con suavidad, como si estuviese bailando sola. Sonrió suavemente en su puesto.

*.*.*.*

Entró junto a Dylan con las manos entrelazadas, la fiesta parecía más aburrida que otros años y ella realmente sentía que no debía estar ahí. Sentía su corazón latir velozmente aún en su pecho y sentía algo amargo en su boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su novio a su lado, mirándola fijamente—, te ves un poco pálida.

Tori asintió levemente y fingió una sonrisa.

—Perfectamente —le susurró al tiempo que se ponía en puntillas y alcanzaba los labios del muchacho de ojos ámbar.

Él sonrió luego de que los labios de la morena se separaron de los de él.

—Mmm, si este es mi premio por preguntar si te encuentras bien, entonces, lo haré más seguido.

La media latina soltó una carcajada y jalando del brazo del muchacho entró a la fiesta. Quería encontrar tanto a Cat como a Jade y contarles lo que vio en la cocina, necesitaba decirle a alguien y sabía que a su novio no se lo podría decir. Lo quería demasiado como para hacerle aquello.

Caminó con suavidad hacia la barra en donde divisó a ambas chicas conversando con trivialidad, la mano de Dylan seguía aferrada a la suya y ella realmente no sabía en cómo "deshacerse" de él por al menos un par de minutos.

—Hola chicas —saludó Tori con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ey, ¿cómo estás? —le saludó Jade con una leve sonrisa puesta en sus labios.

—Bien, bien —respondió, tomó con ambas manos el brazo de su novio y le hizo dar un paso hacia adelante—. Este es Dylan, mi novio, Dylan, esta es Jade y ya conocías a Cat.

—Holis —saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiable en su rostro.

Por otro lado Jade miró fijamente al muchacho, como si estuviese estudiándolo, él le devolvió la mirada y sin borrar la sonrisa que anteriormente mantenía en su rostro. Estiró su brazo y Jade se lo estrechó.

—Mucho gusto —respondió la chica.

—El gusto es mío —aseguró Dylan con su sonrisa perfecta que Jade le devolvió.

—Amor —susurró entonces a un lado del muchacho, él la miró fijamente y ambas amigas de Tori pudieron notar el brillo en los ojos del chico al mirar a Tori—, ¿podrías traerme algo para beber, por favor?

Él asintió.

—Por supuesto, vuelvo de inmediato —respondió él.

Sin decir algo más se alejó de las chicas unos metro para pedir algo en el bar, Tori rápidamente se volteó hacia sus amigas y con una mirada les indicó que la siguieran, perdiéndose las tres chicas en la multitud.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Cat nerviosa, Tori pegó su mirada fijamente en ella.

—Alexander, eso pasó —susurró la media latina.

Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño mirando fijamente a la morena.

—Ese maldito compró un anillo de compromiso para Trina —les contó a ambas en un susurro.

Cat abrió sus labios y se llevó una mano a la boca. Jade enarcó ambas cejas.

—Deberías decirle a Trina… —aseguró Jade con suavidad.

La media latina pegó rápidamente su vista en ella.

—¡No! —medio gritó—, si ella lo supiera, si supiera lo que hice, jamás me lo perdonaría, jamás.

—Pero no puedes dejar que se case con él, es un…Una mala persona —comentó Cat en un suave susurro.

—Lo sé —respondió Tori—, pero no puedo decirlo, chicas, no me lo perdonaría nunca, me odiaría para siempre y no podría soportar la idea de que Trina me odie.

—Pero, a ver —cortó Jade—, Trina recién saldrá este año de la escuela, no creo que se casen apenas salga, además, Alexander no tiene cómo mantenerla, ni nada.

Tori se relamió los labios y asintió con suavidad.

—Sí tienes razón, al menos aún tenemos tiempo —dijo.

—Lo que sí —habló Cat entonces—, debes tener cuidado con _anónimo_, sabe tu secreto, ¿no?

Ambas chicas la miraron fijamente. Y Tori asintió.

—Sí, ya me ha amenazado con anterioridad.

—Debemos averiguar quién diablos es, no podemos dejar que nos acose, ¿qué vendrá después?, ¿manipularnos? —se quejó Jade.

Cat sintió como un escalofrío recorría su piel. Su teléfono justo en ese preciso instante sonó. Las tres chicas dieron un respingo en sus puestos.

—¿Q-quién es? —preguntó la media latina mirando fijamente a la falsa pelirroja.

Ella sacó su teléfono de entre medio de la cinta que amarraba su vestido y lo observó. Sonrió con suavidad.

—Solo mi madre, quiere que vuelva temprano —respondió.

Las dos chicas suspiraron.

Fue en ese momento en que Dylan llegó justo por detrás de Tori.

—Ey, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó—, ¿algunos secretos que nadie puede conocer?

Las tres chicas rieron en sus puestos nerviosamente.

—Iré a pedir que cambien esta canción, no me gusta y quiero bailar —aseguró Cat y sin decir nada más se alejó de las chicas a saltitos.

Jade se encogió de hombros.

—Yo iré por algo —y se marchó dejando a la pareja solos nuevamente.

—¿Bailemos? —le dijo Tori con suavidad, él asintió al tiempo que alcanzaba sus labios en un suave y casto beso.

*.*.*.*

«"Rompecorazones": 60 dólares cada baile lento que tengas con Robbie».

Su madre.

_Oh, me he vuelto una mentirosa_, pensó Cat mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa del DJ en donde el chico del afro se encontraba mezclando una mala música que no le agradaba a casi nadie. Apretó su celular contra su cuerpo y suspiró con suavidad al tiempo que se plantaba justo en frente del muchacho.

Robbie sonrió y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, la miró por sobre sus lentes y con torpeza casi botó uno de los parlantes que estaban a su lado.

Cat sonrió.

—¿Puedo ver qué música hay? —le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Robbie balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles y luego asintió casi mecánicamente.

La pelirroja se colocó a un lado del muchacho y comenzó a buscar en la computadora alguna canción que pudiese servirle.

Se sentía como una _perra_, no había otra palabra que pudiese definirle. Se sentía sucia realmente, pero ya se había metido al juego y no tenía cómo salir. Necesitaba devolverle el dinero a su madre, necesitaba salir de casa de su tía y dejar de ver diariamente a Xavier.

_Brand new day_.

Perfecto.

Lo miró fijamente al tiempo en que algunas parejas (como Tori y Dylan) salían al escenario para bailar aquel lento.

Cat estiró su mano hacia Robbie con suavidad.

—Baila conmigo —medio obligó.

Robbie no sabía si lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento era un sueño o una realidad, tuvo el impulso de piñizcarse, sin embargo, se controló y con un ligero temblor tomó la mano de la chica quien lo arrastro hacia la pista de baile.

Llevó sus manos hacia la diminuta cintura de la chica al tiempo que ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, él la miraba fijamente mientras que Cat miraba hacia cualquier otro lado menos a él. ¿A quién estaría buscando?

—Estás usándome para sacarle celos a alguien más, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces el nerd.

Cat pegó sus oscuros y grandes ojos en su amigo y sonrió ligeramente.

—No —respondió—, yo no haría eso —aseguró, aunque sabía que mentía, porque aunque no estaba usándolo para sacarle celos a alguien más, lo estaba usando para recibir dinero.

Un pinchazo le cruzó su pecho.

—Perdón Robbie —pidió ella al tiempo que reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entonces el chico, sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral.

Cat se encogió de hombros con suavidad, sin mirarlo.

—Solo perdóname —volvió a pedir.

Robbie tragó aire con dificultad y sonrió levemente, sintiendo el aroma dulzón del cabello de Cat.

—Está bien —respondió, sea lo que sea por lo que pedía perdón, estaba compensándolo con aquel baile.

*.*.*.*

—Espero estés divirtiéndote.

Jade se giró para toparse con los ojos hundidos y oscurecidos de Beck, observó el vaso con algún brebaje en la mano de Beck y se giró en su puesto para mirar hacia el frente, intentando ignorarlo.

—Yo lo estoy pasando _muuuuy _bien —aseguró él colocándose a un lado de la chica, el olor a alcohol le llenó los orificios nasales junto a su aroma masculino natural—. Fue una buena idea esa la de las fotografías, a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Jade se giró hacia él con los labios apretados y el gesto fruncido.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó.

—Oh, vamos, Jade —dijo él contrayendo el rostro en una expresión de dolor—, tú sabes, ¿no? Las fotografías de los dos besándonos, tú fuiste quien las repartió por la escuela, ¿verdad? Confiesa.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló ella con una expresión de profundo dolor mezclado con rabia.

Ella intentó alejarse, de él, sin embargo, el brazo de Beck la detuvo, no la lastimaba pero su agarre era firme.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó—, ¿lo haces porque quieres jugar conmigo nuevamente?, ¿llegar, enamorarme nuevamente y luego irte y romper mi corazón?, ¿ese es tu juego, Jade?, dime.

La pelinegra sintió como un apretado nudo comenzaba a armarse en su garganta, su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente y su nariz hormigueo.

—No hay ningún juego, Beck —contestó—, tú fuiste el que me dejó ir, tú fuiste quien me dio ese empujón para que me fuera, tú y solamente tú eres el culpable de mi partida, ¿por qué querría volver a enamorarte? ¿Para que me lastimes otra vez? No fuiste el único que terminó con el corazón roto. Ahora suéltame o te juro que gritaré.

Él se quedó de piedra y poco a poco fue soltando el brazo de su ex novia, Jade lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos y luego, sin decir nada más se marchó del lugar a pasos rápidos.

*.*.*.*

Ya era el cuarto baile que Cat tenía con Robbie y parecía que el chico estaba un tanto compungido pero feliz, los demás seguías moviéndose y ya los primeros ebrios comenzaron a caer. Vio a lo lejos a Jade acercarse a ella caminando cabizbaja y abrazando su cuerpo. Frunció el gesto.

—Robbie, ¿quieres esperarme un poco? —le pidió—, volveré en seguida, ¡no bailes con nadie más!

Y se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia su mejor amiga.

Ella la miró fijamente y luego apretó sus labios, Cat sabía que Jade se estaba intentando guardar el llanto.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Jade sacudió su cabeza con suavidad.

—Me iré a casa ahora, ¿te vas conmigo? —preguntó.

Cat miró a Robbie quien aprovechaba para cambiar la canción a una más movida, volvió a mirar a la pelinegra.

—Robbie irá a dejarme a casa luego —respondió.

Jade asintió y se giró para caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Cat la siguió.

—Jade… ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó cuando al fin pudo hacer que la chica se detuviera, en un lugar en donde ambas se encontraban solas, ya fuera de la fiesta, en los estacionamientos.

—Beck —dio por toda respuesta.

Cat frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que cree? —le dijo cuando se detuvo finalmente frente a su auto—, cree que fui yo quien pegó las malditas fotografías por toda la escuela, ¡es un idiota!

La boca de Cat se abrió y se cerró como pez fuera del agua, se removió incomoda en su puesto y bajó la vista hacia sus pies. Sentía como si las palabras fuesen ácido que le quemaban las entrañas.

—¿Qué Cat? —preguntó entonces Jade al ver el estado de su amiga—, ¿tú también crees que yo…?

—Fui yo —susurró en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que ella no escuchase.

—¿Cómo? —los ojos de la pelinegra se pegaron, llorosos y grandes en el rostro lívido de la falsa pelirroja—, ¿qué has dicho? —volvió a cuestionar, como si necesitase oírlo de nuevo para saber que no oyó mal.

—Yo lo hice —dijo un tanto más alto, elevando su vista para pegarla en el rostro de su mejor amiga—, yo pegué las fotografías.

La pelinegra de ojos grises dio un paso hacia atrás, impresionada, casi shockeada, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió torcidamente.

—No es cierto —susurró con voz baja mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos—, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo tú?

—Fue _anónimo_, te lo juro —contó—, robó plata de mi madre y ahora está extorsionándome para que haga cosas y así obtener el dinero que…

—No —Jade volvió a negar con su cabeza y abrió la puerta de su auto—, no puedo seguir escuchándote, Cat…

—Jade por favor —rogó la pelirroja caminando hacia el lado del conductor mientras Jade se metía al auto—, debes escucharme, yo no quise…

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —le chilló la chica mirándola fijamente—, me expusiste, yo no te lo hubiese hecho ni por un millón de dólares y todo el mundo cree que fui yo la que lo hizo y tú, en silencio…

—Yo nunca he querido… —tartamudeó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró la pelinegra y la miró fijamente con rabia en sus ojos—, ahora aléjate de mi auto. Creí que yo era quien le daba en el gusto a _anónimo_, pero veo que me equivoco, incluso ha encontrado en ti una ayudante, felicidades Cat.

—Jade —susurró la chica con voz temblorosa.

—Aléjate de mi auto —exigió.

Cat le hizo caso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con ambas manos cayéndole a ambos lados del cuerpo y con sus ojos completamente llorosos. Jade encendió su auto y rápidamente salió del estacionamiento dejando sola a la chica.

Cat sollozó con suavidad en su puesto. Había perdido una amiga.

*.*.*.*

Observó fijamente a Tori y su pareja bailando, riéndose y de vez en cuando besándose. Luego guió sus ojos hacia la pequeña chica que caminaba cabizbaja hacia la mesa del DJ, sonrió enormemente cuando ella extendió su mano hacia Robbie y él se la tendió para volver a la pista y bailar nuevamente.

Pensó seriamente en subirle la oferta, aunque pensándolo mejor no lo haría, porque si era así, la diversión se acabaría muy pronto. Y no podía permitírselo.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo lamento tremendamente la demora! Pero tenía otras cosas más que hacer, sin embargo, ya vengo con un nuevo capítulo.<p>

Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Como siempre agradecerles los review's de cada capítulo y aquí viene el tercero.

Cat es la que más sufre en este capítulo por las amenazas de anónimo, pero ya vendrán más amenazas hacia Tori como Jade.

¿Les gustó el nuevo capítulo?, ¿tienen alguna sospecha de quién puede ser anónimo?, ¿o el asesino o asesina de el detective Darren?, ¿creen que Jade perdonará a Cat?, ¿qué "bando" tomará Tori cuando se entere?, ¿les agrada los personajes OC que cree?

Esperaré sus comentarios.

Saludos y besitos virtuales.

Emilia.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Palabras:** 7,172 sin contar comentarios del autor.

**Parejas principales:** Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie, Cat/Oc, Tori/Oc. Leve André/Tori.

**Genero:** Suspenso/Drama/Misterio/Romance.

**Calificación: **T.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Victorious tampoco de la trama en sí, está se la pedí prestada a I. Marlene king, dueña de Pretty little liars, serie en la cual está_ basada_ esta historia (solo basada).

**Resumen: **Jade se marchó de un día al otro sin decir nada a nadie, Cat lleva la culpa de haber besado a su primo y Tori cada día se tortura por el hecho de haberse involucrado con el novio de su hermana. Aquella noche de fiesta dejó más que unas cuantas mentiras sepultadas bajo tierra. También dejó un cadáver.

* * *

><p>"<span>La última verdad<span>"

Capítulo IV.

* * *

><p>Cat sollozó al tiempo que recibía con suavidad el vaso que Tori le tendía. La chica de cabello pelirrojo le agradeció con una ligera sonrisa mientras otra lágrima más empapaba la comisura de sus labios.<p>

Tori le sonrió suavemente, como si realmente sintiera pena por las condiciones en las que se encontraba una de sus mejores amigas.

La chica en su puesto volvió a soltar un sollozo.

—Cat —le llamó Tori con suavidad, apoyando el antebrazo en el mesón de la cocina para inclinarse mejor hacia ella y oírla—, ¿me dirás con ocurrió?

La pelirroja pegó su mirada en la chica de tez morena y luego llevó sus ojos a Dylan que se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión fijamente, como si quisiera ignorar a ambas chicas que hablaban en susurros en la cocina americana.

La morena miró a su novio y luego volvió a mirar a Cat fijamente.

—Créeme que no nos está oyendo —susurró inclinada hacia la chica para que pudiese oírla perfectamente.

La pelirroja volvió a sollozar y se limpió con suavidad una nueva lágrima que se le escapó de sus ojos.

—Fui yo —soltó con suavidad—, _anónimo_ me obligó a pegar las fotografías en donde Jade y Beck salían besándose —contó, los ojos de la media latina se abrieron de par en par—, pero juro, juro que si no hubiese sido porque realmente necesitaba lo que él o ella o lo que sea anónimo tenía no lo hubiese hecho jamás. Ahora Jade me odia y la entiendo, yo también me odio.

Volvió a llorar y se tapó la cara con sus manos para ocultar su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Tori se quedó de una pieza por la declaración, miró hacia el frente fijamente y luego soltó todo el aire que había reprimido sin darse cuenta. Pegó sus ojos castaños en el rostro oculto de Cat y tocó con suavidad su brazo, intentando reconfortarla.

—Diablos, Cat —susurró la media latina con suavidad guiando sus ojos hacia Dylan que no despegaba sus ojos de la televisión, aunque ella sabía que él realmente estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba en la cocina, suspiró.

¿Qué pasaría si en vez de Jade hubiese sido a ella que le hubiesen hecho aquella jugarreta?, ¿cómo reaccionaría si supiera que Cat le contase a Dylan lo ocurrido en el verano con Alexander? Suspiró, debía admitirlo, se molestaría tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que anónimo tiene tuyo?, ¿es otro secreto? —le preguntó con suavidad, no queriendo parecer molesta.

—Dinero —habló en voz baja la chica, quitándose las manos de la cara y mirando fijamente a Tori, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados se cerraron con dolor—, le robó mucho dinero a mamá y ahora me extorsiona para hacer cosas y así me devuelve dinero, parte por parte.

Tori, asustada, mirando de reojos a su novio para que este no estuviese atento, preguntó con la voz más baja que pudo.

—¿Qué más te ha pedido hacer? —preguntó.

—Oh Dios —sollozó y se llevó las manos al rostro, como si la pregunta le hubiese abierto heridas aún no cicatrizadas—, tuve que coquetear con Xavier en plena escuela, pegar las fotografías de Jade...

La castaña se removió incomoda en su puesto y se inclinó nuevamente hacia su amiga, abrió sus labios para preguntarle qué más ha hecho, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida para cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Se estiró para mirar hacia la puerta.

Dylan por fin despegó sus ojos de la pantalla del televisor y miró a Tori.

—Iré a abrir —anunció y sus ojos ámbar se pegaron velozmente en el rostro acongojado de Cat.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Al otro lado no había nadie, en el suelo solo se encontraba un grueso sobre.

Dylan lo recogió y leyó en voz alta.

—"Para Cat de tu amigo anónimo" —miró nuevamente el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas de Cat y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó a pasos apresurados y torpes hacia donde estaba el chico. Dylan le tendió el sobre y ella se apresuró a tomarlo, lo guardó en la cinta de su vestido y miró a su amiga, quien se había levantado de la silla y la miraba fijamente.

—¿Cat —comenzó a preguntar con voz cautelosa—, qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

Ella apretó sus labios y soltó, como importándole poco que Dylan estuviese ahora prestándoles cien por ciento de atención a ambas amigas.

—Creo que logré romper el corazón de Robbie —respondió acongojada y avergonzada de sí misma.

*.*.*.*

Ya a mitad de camino Jade no pudo seguir aguantándose las ganas de llorar y pronto sus mejillas se humedecieron producto a las lágrimas. Aparcó su auto cerca de la vereda de la calle y lo apagó, no podía seguir manejando con los ojos completamente humedecidos. Con fuerzas golpeó el manubrio y soltó un fuerte sollozo.

Con ambas manos abrazó el manubrio y apoyó su cabeza mientras sus hombros se agitaban producto al llanto.

Cat la había traicionado y lo que era peor, había permitido que toda la escuela creyera que había sido ella la que había pegado las fotografías por las paredes del establecimiento, aun peor era que Beck creyese en ese estúpido rumor.

Sorbió por la nariz y se tapó la boca con su mano, intentando retener un sollozo.

No sabía por qué le dolía tanto toda esa situación, siquiera sabía si lloraba por pena, por traición o por rabia, solo sabía que se encontraba sola encerrada en su auto llorando a lágrima viva, sintiéndose una completa estúpida y una débil chiquilla traicionada.

Su celular vibró dentro de su bolso.

Ella volvió a sorber por la nariz y se apresuró en buscar su teléfono en su bolso, lo encontró y abrió el mensaje.

«Las chicas malas merecen cosas malas. Es tu turno de sufrir, perra».

Apretó su celular en su mano y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas.

_Sus ojos se pegaron en el rostro compungido del chico a su lado. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo demacrado que se veía el rostro de Beck en ese momento, se preguntó internamente si había dormido algo, si había comido, si se estaba emborrachando a diario para olvidar lo ocurrido. _

—_Así _—_soltó él mientras miraba un punto fijo en la nada, completamente ido_—_, así sin más. _

_Ella asintió, con miedo de acercársele. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla, pero no permitió que esta llegase a su mentón, se la limpió tan rápido como la sintió, no quería verse débil frente de él. _

—_No puedo seguir soportándolo, Beck _—_respondió ella. _

—_¿Soportar qué? _—_le preguntó aún sin mirarla. _

_Jade no sabía si Beck se hacía el que no sabía o realmente no lo recordaba, aunque lo dudaba, ¿cómo era posible que alguien no pudiese recordar un hecho tan traumático como _ese_?_

—_¡Todo esto! _—_medio gritó entonces, elevó ambas manos como apuntando todo el camper del chico, desordenado, con ropas en el suelo, con botellas de licor vacías por todos lados, apuntándolo a él. _

_Al fin Beck elevó su vista castaña y la pegó en la chica. _

—_Pues vete _—_soltó como si nada_—,_ has lo que tengas que hacer, siempre lo has hecho. _

_Ella frunció el gesto. _

—_¿De qué hablas? _—_cuestionó cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviese intentando protegerse de él. _

—_Que te importa una real mierda pasar por sobre de cualquier maldita persona, incluso por encima de mí si eso te impide conseguir lo que quieres _—_contestó elevando la voz_—, _¡cada maldita vez que quieres algo no te importa nada con tal de llegar a conseguirlo y estoy harto de esa mierda! ¡Estoy harto de ti y de que reclames por todo! _

_Ella abrió sus ojos impresionada, Beck jamás, en sus tres años de relación le había contestado así, jamás. Se sentía pasada a llevar, se sentía shockeada, se sentía asustada del muchacho al cual siempre había visto como algún tipo de protección. _

—_¿Y quieres que esté tranquila? _—_entrecerró sus ojos dejando caer las primeras lágrimas_—,_ ¿quieres que me haga la estúpida tal y como lo haces tú con todo lo que está sucediendo?, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas lo que _hicimos_? _

_Él, violento despegó su vista de ella y se pasó una mano por su rostro. _

—_No, no lo recuerdo _—_soltó_—_, no recuerdo nada de aquella noche y tú no me lo dices. _

—_¡No puedo! _—_sollozó_—._ ¡Tengo miedo!, ¡tanto miedo de decirlo en voz alta!, ¡no puedo hacerlo y tú…!_

—_Tú, tú, tú, tú _—_le cortó rápidamente_—_, siempre es alguien más quien tiene la culpa de todo lo que te ocurre. Tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano, Cat, Tori. Yo… _

_Ella guardó silencio, se sintió atacada por cualquier lado, se sintió vacía y tiritaba muerta de miedo. Las cosas estaban hechas, todo estaba armado y todo era tan frágil que en cualquier momento Jade veía que la cuerda que la sostenía se rompía. Miró a Beck fijamente tan decididamente que se sorprendió a sí misma. _

—_Sigue suicidándote _—_le soltó con voz venenosa_—_, pero no me vas a arrastrar contigo nunca más. _

_Beck la miró nuevamente y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, la miró con rabia contenida y soltó casi con desprecio. _

—_Eres mala _—_masculló_—,_ realmente lo eres, hacía oídos sordo a casi todo el mundo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todos tienen razón…Eres mala._

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el frente.

Hace tiempo que se había auto exigido no recordar nada de lo ocurrido en esas dos semanas caóticas, sin embargo, desde que volvió a Los Angeles no podía evitar revivir cada asqueroso recuerdo de aquel tiempo. No podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera su columna vertebral. Y volvió a sentir ese miedo paralizante que le apretaba el estómago de forma dolorosa.

Estaba sola pudriéndose en su secreto. Porque Beck nuevamente parecía ignorar cada uno de los hechos acontecidos hace más de un año atrás.

*.*.*.*

Ambos se bajaron del auto y se adentraron a la casa de la chica, apenas cruzaron el umbral Tori soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá agotada.

—Sí que se veía arrepentida —dijo apenas cerró la puerta de la casa Dylan.

Tori asintió mirando hacia el vacío fijamente, como si estuviese ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

El chico se remojó con su lengua sus labios, suavemente y luego se pasó una mano por su cabello con suavidad. Se acercó a su novia y se arrodilló frente de ella, con su mano tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Tori? —preguntó entonces—, ¿por qué Cat lloraba tan desconsoladamente?, ¿por qué alguien dejó un sobre para ella en tu casa?, ¿qué tenía el sobre?, ¿por qué dijo que rompió el corazón de Robbie?, ¿está ocurriendo algo malo que no has querido decirme, Tor?

La media latina sintió su corazón palpitar acelerado, pegó sus ojos en los de Dylan y se dejó llevar por la profundidad de sus iris.

—Es que… —comenzó la castaña.

—¿Alguien está molestándote? —preguntó él preocupado completamente.

Tori sintió su corazón estrujarse en su pecho y sus ojos se volvieron lloroso. Sabía que si le contaba a su novio sobre anónimo este tomaría repercusiones contra ella, porque parecía que este se enteraba de todo lo que hacían o deshacían ella y sus amigas. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, porque sabía que si le contaba sobre los mensajes de paso debía decirle sobre el engaño. Sobre Alexander. Y realmente, _realmente_ no podía soportar la idea de verlo salir de su vida.

Pero sabía que aquello la estaba consumiendo y que tarde o temprano se enteraría, quizás qué haría anónimo para joderle su vida y quitarle su felicidad. Quitarle a Dylan.

Su labio inferior tembló.

—Yo —tragó pesadamente saliva—, hay alguien que…

Su teléfono dentro de su corpiño sonó. Ella frunció el cejo y lo sacó.

«Eres una caja de sorpresa querida T. Tú cuenta la verdad a tu novio, y yo le cuento a nuestra amiga West que te gusta estar con novios ajenos. Bss.»

Rápidamente borró el mensaje, esperando que Dylan no se diese cuenta de la perdida de color en su rostro. Simuló una sonrisa y colocó una mano en la mejilla del chico, la acarició.

—Que gusta de Cat y le pasa enviando obsequios y cosas —mintió sin dejar de sonreír—, no importa, de verdad, no tiene importancia. Todo está bien.

Él contrajo el gesto y la miró fijamente, notando la falta de sinceridad en las palabras de su novia, torció los labios y abrió nuevamente su boca para agregar algo, sin embargo, Tori le cortó la inspiración pegando sus labios en los de él con un suave toque.

—Todo está bien —susurró encima de sus labios—, todo está muy bien siempre y cuando estés aquí, conmigo.

Y Dylan no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que no le creía ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo su novia. No importaba, él más pronto que tarde resolvería el misterio de Tori Vega.

*.*.*.*

El día lunes llegó tan rápido y violento que golpeó en la cabeza a cada estudiante de Hollywood Arts, parecía que aquel día en la mañana aún todo el estudiantado se encontraba con la resaca por lo ingerido el día sábado.

No había ningún rostro amigable en los pasillos, o en la escalera o en el carrito de comida, o en los salones. Nadie, absolutamente nadie parecía estar de ánimo o querer estar en la escuela ese día.

Jade se encontraba guardando sus cuadernos en el casillero con parsimonia y el rostro serio. Lo cerró sin mucha suavidad y dio un ligero brinco hacia atrás al encontrarse de cerca con el rostro cansado de Cat Valentine.

—Mierda —susurró Jade, asustada.

—No dejaré de decir lo siento hasta que me digas al menos que tengo la oportunidad de ser perdonada algún día —habló rápidamente la falsa pelirroja.

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a la pequeña chica, se veía realmente arrepentida, se veía mal, pero ella realmente se sentía traicionada de la peor manera, le dolía lo que su mejor amiga había hecho.

—Sigo sin creer lo que hiciste —dijo la chica de ojos grisáceos.

—Ni yo, pero si no hubiese sido porque realmente necesito el dinero, juro que no lo hubiese hecho —volvió a decir atropelladamente, tomó aire y continuó—. Escucha, Jade, yo tampoco me perdono por lo que hice, apenas vi tu rostro esa mañana me sentí horrendo y quería decírtelo, pero no podía y me arrepiento tanto. No merezco tu compasión, ni nada, no merezco nada, lo que hice jamás lo hubiese hecho una verdadera amiga, pero estaba desesperada realmente, soy una terrible persona y merezco todo lo que anónimo hace pero te necesito —suspiró, tomando una pausa al fin—. Realmente te necesito, Jade, no puedo soportar la idea de haberte traicionado, necesito que me perdones y te prometo que jamás volveré a fallarte otra vez.

Ella se removió incomoda en su puesto.

—No lo sé, Cat… —dijo con suavidad.

—Solo quiero escapar de esa casa —susurró—, de verdad, solo quiero alejarme de mi primo y dejar de sentirme tan…Sucia. Sé que fui una estúpida por poner por encima mi necesidad antes que la lealtad, pero, no puedo —su labio inferior tembló— no puedo seguir estando ahí…

—No llores, Cat —esta vez la voz de Jade sonó suave, como solo lograba hablar frente de Cat—, lo entiendo —aseguró la chica. La pelirroja miró fijamente a su amiga y la pelinegra suspiró—. Te arrepientes y a fin de cuentas terminaste diciéndome la verdad. Hay veces en que no puedes evitar pensar solo en ti y olvidarte del resto, para…Como para dejar de sentir esa presión, lo entiendo.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Jade sonrió suavemente y rodó los ojos. Cat dio un paso hacia adelante, tímida.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó suavemente, ella solo estiró sus brazos y Cat rápidamente se acercó para abrazarla con fuerzas—. Gracias, Jade, realmente te lo agradezco.

Se separó de la chica y la miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tori me contó lo que pasó con el dinero y lo que anónimo te obligó hacer —confesó Jade con suavidad, miró por arriba de su pequeña amiga y luego volvió su vista hacia ella—. Ahora debes enfrentarte a las consecuencias, Cat.

La chica la miró con el cejo fruncido borrando de a poco su sonrisa. Se giró y se topó con la intensa mirada de Robbie encima de ella. Tragó saliva con fuerzas.

—No seas dura —susurró Jade detrás de ella.

Sin decir nada más la pelinegra se alejó de ambos chicos.

Cat tomó aire y se acercó al nerd de gafas. Él sonrió nerviosamente a medida que ella se acercaba. La pelirroja sintió su estómago arder y un sabor amargo en su boca. Creía que todo el desayuno ingerido hace una hora atrás iba a devolvérsele y escapársele por la boca, sin embargo, cuando Robbie se plantó frente a ella, Cat supo que debía hacerlo.

—Hola Robbie —saludó con suavidad.

Él sonrió suavemente y se balanceo en su puesto, de atrás hacia adelante con parsimonia.

Cat bajó su vista hacia sus pies.

Su teléfono sonó, ella pegó su vista a Robbie quien sonrió con suavidad.

—Ve —susurró con suavidad.

La chica tiritona sacó su celular del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje.

«Hazle falsas ilusiones, tendrás de vuelta todo.»

La pelirroja rápidamente elevó su vista y comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo, alguien que le dijese quién diablos era aquel o aquella imbécil que no la dejaba tranquila en ningún momento.

Pero no había nadie que se viera sospechoso, había un par de personas con sus teléfonos en la mano pero nadie que pareciera ser _anónimo_.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó el chico del afro mirándola fijamente, casi como si fuese lo más maravilloso en toda la escuela y que debía ser observada las 24 horas del día.

Cat se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió suavemente al muchacho.

—¿Y bien qué? —dijo con suavidad sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que le estaba dificultando la respiración.

—Me gustaría saber si… —apretó sus labios y sonrió feliz—, si tú y yo pudiéramos comer juntos hoy, como en una cita…

Cat abrió su boca y luego bajó su vista.

No, no podía.

No le interesaba conseguir la plata de su madre de aquella forma, ya no seguiría en el juego de anónimo, buscaría otra forma de encontrar el dinero.

—Lo siento, Robbie —susurró la chica—, sabes que somos amigos y yo…

—Pero…Bailaste conmigo toda la fiesta —respondió el chico sonriendo con suavidad.

—Sí, lo hice —le sonrió con suavidad—, pero es que como somos amigos y bueno tu —se encogió de hombros—, estabas ahí tan aburrido, lo hice para que pasemos un tiempo juntos como amigos. Solo amigos.

Robbie contrajo el gesto y miró fijamente a la chica, extrañado.

—Pero… Lo entiendo pero…

—Lo siento, Robbie —le dijo Cat y le sonrió con suavidad—, solo amigos, ¿vale? Yo realmente te quiero mucho pero sabes que no puedo.

Él se relamió los labios y bajó la vista a sus pies, sonrió con suavidad y asintió ligeramente.

—Lo entiendo —dijo.

La chica sonrió con suavidad y con lentitud alcanzó la mejilla del chico con afro, depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla y luego saltarina se alejó de él.

El muchacho de afro se llevó una mano hacia su mejilla y sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, aunque sentía presión en su corazón y todas sus ilusiones siendo destruidas no pudo evitar sentir algo de emoción ante la sensación que le dejó los labios de Cat sobre su pálida piel.

*.*.*.*

Las clases al fin, para todos los estudiantes de Hollywood Arts dieron su fin.

Jade iba caminando tranquilamente por el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando se fijó en la figura alta de Beck esperándola apoyado en la maleta de su auto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una mirada cansada.

Jade tragó aire y caminó aún más rápido, pasó por frente de él sin mirarlo y se encaminó hacia la puerta intentando ignorarlo. Sin embargo, la mano de Beck rápidamente tomó su brazo, deteniendo su camino.

—Necesito que me escuches —le pidió.

Ella se volteó mirándolo con furia y removió su brazo para que este lo soltase, así fue.

—No necesito oírte nunca más en mi vida —le respondió con la voz más dura que podía colocar en ese momento.

—Por favor, Jade —medio rogó el chico con suavidad—, realmente necesito disculparme por…

—¿Disculparte? —soltó una risa irónica y sacudió su cabeza negativamente—, no quiero oír tus disculpas, lo dicho ya está dicho y con una maldita y simple disculpa no borrarás nada.

—Lo sé —dijo con desesperación, colocándose delante de la puerta de la muchacha para que esta no pudiese abrirla—, y la he jodido completamente, realmente lo sé, me merezco tu odio, tu rechazo, pero por favor, necesito que sepas que lo que dije era mentira, todo. Yo sé que tú no fuiste la que pegó las fotografías y realmente lo dije porque estaba dolido…Estoy dolido aún.

—No me importa —masculló ella con la mandíbula tensa—, no me importa si estás dolido ni nada de eso. Dios, Beck, ¿por qué demonios no me dejas superarte tranquila? ¡Aléjate de mí, yo me alejo de ti y todos felices!

—No —murmuró él mirándola intensamente—, yo no quiero que eso pase, ¿entiendes? —le dijo—, maldita sea, Jade, eres como un jodido imán, aunque quisiera no puedo alejarme de ti, no quiero hacerlo.

—Lamentablemente tendrás que hacerlo, Beckett, ya supéralo —suspiró ella y luego bajó su vista hacia la manilla del auto que estaba siendo tapado por la mano del chico de piel bronceado—. Ahora por favor déjame entrar a mi maldito auto.

Los ojos castaños de Beck se pegaron en el rostro pálido de la muchacha, logrando que tanto gris como café se encontrasen, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y Jade sintió la necesidad de correr su vista del rostro del chico. Así lo hizo, mirando nuevamente la mano que tapaba la manilla de la puerta del auto.

—Perdóname —pidió—, por favor, perdóname.

Jade cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y volvió a pegar sus ojos en los de él, sintió que sus piernas pronto iban a comenzar a temblar y se maldijo mentalmente por no poder ser más fuerte frente de su ex novio. ¿Cómo era posible que Beck siempre terminaba causándole lo mismo? Suspiró.

—Terminaré con Meredith —le comentó luego de que el silencio se apoderase de la situación—, lo haré lo más pronto que pueda. Golpearé a cada tipo que comente algo sobre las fotografías o sobre ti o mí. No volveré a probar un sorbo de alcohol. Jamás volveré a dejarte ir. Pero perdóname, por favor, dime que al menos hay una ventana abierta.

Los ojos de Jade se volvieron acuosos y sintió ganas de golpear su rostro con fuerzas en el pavimento, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Corrió su vista del rostro de Beck y miró hacia un lado, sintiendo como si no salía de esa situación lo antes posibles terminaría besando al muchacho hasta quedarse sin aire.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —susurró ella—, pero a mí no me metas en tus planes.

—Entonces —murmuró él alejando su cuerpo del auto de la chica, Jade creyó que Beck podría colocarse a llorar en cualquier instante—, ¿esto es todo?

—Terminé con esto, Beck, hace casi un año atrás —le recordó la pelinegra con suavidad.

—Bien.

Nadie más dijo nada después de eso, él se alejó del auto unos pasos considerable y Jade sin volver a mirarlo se subió al auto, cerró su puerta y encendió el motor, cuando comenzó a retroceder con suavidad volvió a pegar su vista grisácea en el rostro impertérrito del chico, quien la miraba partir.

Jade suspiró con suavidad.

A veces deseaba volver a desaparecer de Los Angeles por una larga temporada.

*.*.*.*

Beck llegó a su camper una hora después de haber hablado con Jade en el estacionamiento, se sentía cansado y realmente lo único que quería era recostarse en su cama y dormir. Miró hacia la casa de sus padres y se dio cuenta que ellos nuevamente no estaban, suspiró.

Sus planes se vieron hecho añicos cuando vio de pie fuera de la puerta de su "hogar" a Meredith con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y moviendo su pie con insistencia. Ambos ojos oscuros se pegaron en el otro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó la chica con insistencia.

Beck suspiró otra vez.

—Andaba por ahí —respondió.

—¿Andabas por ahí o andabas en busca de tu ex novia? —elevó una ceja y lo miró con intensidad, como si así pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

El moreno apretó su mandíbula y se pasó una mano por su cabello exasperado.

—Meredith yo… —comenzó a decir Beck, la chica lo miró fijamente, poniéndole atención por completo—, no creo que esto esté funcionando, la verdad.

—Pues tendrá que funcionar, Beck —le soltó la chica mientras sus ojos se volvían llorosos, él frunció el gesto.

—No podemos seguir así, Meredith, debemos cortar por lo sano… —sugirió el muchacho.

Las mejillas de la chica se empaparon y luego corrió su vista del rostro decidido de su novio, bajó su vista y se relamió los labios al tiempo que sus hombros convulsionaban producto al llanto que poco a poco fue soltando.

—Med —susurró Beck dando un paso hacia ella, sin embargo, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

—¿Es por ella, verdad? —le preguntó sollozando bruscamente.

—No… Es por nosotros —aseguró él.

—¡No mientas, Beck! —le gritó con fuerzas—, ¡es por esa maldita perra! —soltó otro sollozo y luego agregó de golpe, como si así la noticia fuese más fácil de digerir—. ¡Estoy con retraso, maldito estúpido!

La tierra bajo Beck tembló ligeramente, Meredith volvió a soltar otro sollozo y se tapó el rostro rápidamente.

—Estoy con retraso y tú me haces esto —susurró aún con las manos en el rostro.

*.*.*.*

Tori se encontraba comiendo su ensalada en el momento en que Jade y Cat llegaron a sentarse junto a ella. La media latina las miró fijamente y no dijo ninguna palabra, ambas chicas supieron entonces que la morena no se encontraba de buen humor.

Sin embargo, Tori solo se encontraba nerviosa, realmente sabía que si Jade se enterase de aquel secreto que anónimo ahora conocía esta se molestaría a tal punto con ella que de seguro nunca más le hablaría. Suspiró.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó con suavidad.

Cat tragó el sorbo de jugo que había bebido y pegó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro moreno de su amiga.

—Trabajaré en la barra de sushi los fin de semana —comentó, ambas chica la miraron fijamente—, así ya no dependeré más de los mensajes de anónimo. No volveré a ser su marioneta nunca más.

Jade suspiró.

—De verdad que me alegra mucho oír eso —dijo la pelinegra, Cat le sonrió.

—A mí también —susurró Tori con suavidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Jade mirándola fijamente, notando el ánimo de la media latina y su rostro de culpabilidad.

La chica la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió con suavidad.

—Está todo bien —respondió la chica—, solo que tengo miedo de anónimo, no quiero perder a Dylan, él realmente es muy importante para mí.

—Y es por eso —habló Jade mirando aleatoriamente a ambas chicas—, que debemos hacer algo en contra de eso, debe haber algo con qué defendernos.

—¿La policía? —preguntó Cat.

Los ojos de Jade se estrecharon y miraron a la pelirroja.

—No —respondió—, ¿estás loca? ¿En qué podría ayudarnos la policía además de hacernos preguntas sobre cuáles son los mensajes que recibimos?

—Yo no quiero que mi padre o alguien además de ustedes se entere lo de Alexander —murmuró Tori con suavidad, mirando a su alrededor con precaución para que nadie estuviese oyéndolas—. Aunque últimamente estoy pensando en que esto no se acabará hasta que todos nuestros secretos salgan a la luz.

El rostro de Cat palideció y bajó la vista a su bandeja, carraspeó.

—Okey —dijo—, descartemos policía.

—¿Qué más habrá?

—Descubrir quién es, ¿no? —susurró Jade con suavidad.

—Yo creo que es Darren —aseguró Tori.

—Darren desapareció hace un año, Tor —le soltó Jade—, está muerto.

—Bueno —Tori se encogió de hombros—, yo jamás vi su cuerpo, ¿ustedes? Cuando hablé con papá sobre _eso_, dijo que quizás él había arrancado, se cree que él era corrupto y estaba dentro de una red de tráfico internacional. No lo sé, a estas alturas no sé qué pensar.

—Está muerto, Tori —masculló Jade—, y nosotras sabemos que él era un hombre abusivo, pero, ¿estuviese realmente metido en una red de tráfico internacional? Yo no lo creo.

—No lo sé —susurró Tori—, a este punto, ya no sé ni qué creer.

—Yo también creía que tal vez sea el espíritu de Darren que nos molesta —comentó Cat con suavidad—, ustedes saben, fuimos las últimas personas que lo vimos con vida.

—No seas ridícula, Cat —masculló Jade—, los fantasmas no envían mensajes de textos.

—Además, es él quien nos hizo daño a nosotras, no nosotras a él —afirmó Tori.

—Sí, Cat —susurró Jade mirando fijamente a la pelirroja—, él pasaba molestando a tu hermano, también quería decirle a Trina lo ocurrido con _ya saben qué_ y a mí me acosaba y quería dejarme frente a mi padre como una alcohólica fuera de control. Nos quería a sus pies quizás para qué.

Cat suspiró.

—De igual manera no me hace sentir bien.

Jade estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, una voz justo detrás de su espalda le hizo dar un brinco en su lugar y tensar su mandíbula, se giró lentamente para toparse con los ojos oscuros de Meredith fulminándola. Jade supo en el momento en que sus ojos se conectaron con los de la chica, que si las miradas matasen ella se encontraría sin vida en el suelo de la cafetería.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —la mirada de la muchacha se paseó por desde Cat a Tori y agregó—, a solas.

Jade se do vuelta en el asiento, aún sentada y escudriñó el rostro de la chica, pensó seriamente en mandarla a la mierda, pero luego se dio cuenta que haciendo eso lo único que lograba era que la muchacha siguiese molestándola tal y como lo hace un sancudo a media noche.

Suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo y se levantó del asiento, tanto Cat y Tori la miraron con incredulidad, la pelinegra se giró para mirar a sus amigas y les sonrió con suavidad—. Tranquilas, vuelvo en seguida.

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de sus amigas siguió a Meredith hacia los estacionamientos, en donde suponía iban a hablar porque era el lugar en donde menos transitaba gente a esa hora y podrían conversar tranquilas sin interrupciones.

Jade cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y sintió como los latidos de su corazón incrementaban a cada paso que daba detrás de la muchacha. ¿Qué querría Meredith ahora? Jade estaba segura que no había hecho nada con Beck como para que la chica volviese a meterse con ella.

Meredith se detuvo justo en una esquina que daba sombra, en el lugar más apartado de la escuela. Jade apretó sus brazos frente a su pecho, como si así pudiese protegerse de lo que sea que la muchacha le diría.

—¿Bien? —dijo Jade cuando detuvo su andar a unos pasos alejados de la muchacha.

—Yo no me compró tu nueva faceta de chica tranquila, West —soltó con cizaña, la pelinegra pidió mentalmente fuerzas para soportar la "conversación" que tenía con ella y si las cosas salían como esperaba, sería la última conversación con Meredith—. Quizás todo el mundo te la crea, pero no yo, sé cómo eres y sé cuál es tu maldito juego.

—No hay juego, supéralo, ¿quieres? —soltó Jade con suavidad, no sabía de dónde mierda sacaba la fuerza para mantenerse serena, pero hasta ahora le estaba funcionando.

—No —masculló Meredith con ambas manos en sus caderas—, tú tienes que superarlo. Beck está conmigo ahora y no nos vamos a separar.

—Bueno —murmuró Jade sonriendo suavemente—, eso depende de ti y de Beck, no de mí, no veo por qué mierda tienes que venir aquí y decirme a mí tus planes con él o lo que sea. Entiéndelo, no-me-interesa —dijo lo último bien marcado, como si así la muchacha pudiese entenderlo.

—Solo aléjate de él —medio pidió.

—Eso he estado intentando hacer desde que llegue —aseguró.

Meredith sonrió con sorna en su puesto y dio un paso hacia adelante, sin cambiar de postura.

—Me alegro oírlo, Jadelyn —susurró entonces la muchacha—, ¿sabes por qué? Porque asumo que no te sentirías para nada bien interponiéndote en lo que podría ser una hermosa familia, ¿verdad?

Jade rió con suavidad.

—Como sea, ya sabes que no me interesa Beck o su relación así que supongo que me dejarás tranquila —dijo la chica y se giró para no seguir oyendo a la muchacha, sin embargo, lo siguiente que Meredith dijo la dejó helada en su puesto, sin poder avanzar.

—Estoy con retraso, Jade —si la pelinegra se hubiese volteado hubiese notado la sonrisa de triunfo que adornó el rostro de Meredith—, Beck y yo seremos padres. Y no quiero tener problemas con el padre de mi bebé por tu culpa y supongo que tu quieres lo mismo.

La chica al fin se volteó y pegó sus ojos bien abiertos en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó casi sin poder creerlo.

—Lo que oíste —Meredith dio un paso hacia al frente y se llevó una mano a su plano estómago—. Ahora, espero que no te entrometas más, no puedo pasar por tanto estrés, tú sabes… Y tú realmente me estresas.

No agregó nada más y tampoco dejó a Jade responder, aunque la chica no lo iba a hacer, ya que aún parecía encontrarse en completo estado de shock, sin poder moverse o hablar. Era como si sus pies se hubiesen quedado completamente pegados en el cemento.

*.*.*.*

Tanto Cat como Tori se preocuparon inmensamente luego de que Jade no volviese de la conversación que tuvo con Meredith, se preguntaron internamente y no fueron capaz de formular la pregunta en voz alta de si a Jade le hubiese pasado algo, algo como que Meredith se incriminó contra ella o alguna cosa por el estilo.

La última clase que tenían era con Sicowitz en donde las tres estaban juntas, sin embargo, pasó un par de minutos y la pelinegra no entró al salón.

—¿Crees que…? —pero Cat no fue capaz de terminar la oración, Tori la miró fijamente y fingió una sonrisa.

—Debe estar bien —le tranquilizó—, cuando salgamos de clases iremos a su casa, debe estar ahí.

La pelirroja asintió con suavidad, aunque aquello no la tranquilizó por completo prefirió poner atención al maestro, aunque sus ojos se desviaron sin poder evitarlo en el perfil de Beck, quien miraba hacia el frente casi sin mirar y parecía no notar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Algo debía andar terriblemente mal.

Pero se prometió a sí misma en no entrometerse entre ambos jamás, ellos de por sí eran muy complicados para ella.

La clase fue excesivamente lenta, sin embargo, cuando el timbre sonó a las 3:30 en punto ella saltó de su asiento junto con su amiga y estuvieron a punto de salir casi corriendo del salón cuando la pelirroja no pudo aguantarse la duda y se acercó al canadiense.

—Hey, Beck —le saludó casi con timidez.

El chico le regaló una triste sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por ella.

—Hola, Cat —susurró.

La chica prefirió no ir en rodeos y soltando el aire contenido dijo.

—¿Has visto a Jade? —preguntó—, Meredith se la llevó en el almuerzo para conversar pero no ha aparecido desde entonces y nosotras…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase, Beck palideció.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—, ¿Meredith?

La falsa pelirroja asintió rápidamente.

—Sí…

—Mierda —el moreno se pasó una mano por su agotado rostro y sin decir ninguna palabra más salió rápidamente del salón.

Tori tras suyo la miró con extrañeza, pero Cat solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y acercársele para ir hacia la casa de Jade y poder asegurarse de que su pelinegra mejor amiga se encontraba completamente sana y salva.

*.*.*.*

Tori siempre se había sorprendido de lo grande y hermosa que era la mansión West, sabía que sus padres se mataban trabajando para poder darse esos lujos que para sus ojos eran completamente exagerados, pero debía de ser sincera consigo misma y decir que a veces, solo a veces, envidiaba aquella hermosa y lujosa mansión.

Golpearon un par de veces para cuando la empleada de Jade les abriera la puerta con una sonrisa en su regordete rostro.

Cat le devolvió la sonrisa y saludó al mismo tiempo que Tori, la mujer les hizo pasar y les informó que "la señorita West" se encontraba en su habitación descansando. Solo entonces Cat pudo sentir que podía respirar tranquila.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la única habitación con puerta negra. Al abrirla se encontraron con la muchacha de hebras negras recostada encima de su cama en posición fetal, con las rodillas a la altura de sus pechos y sus brazos encima de estas.

No fue difícil notar los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro pálido de la muchacha manchado por su maquillaje negro corrido.

—Jade —susurró Tori desde la puerta sin atreverse a entrar por completo, Cat ya se encontraba acercándose a la chica con pasos dudosos.

—Será papá —la voz rota inundó el cuarto—, dejó embarazada a Meredith…Será papá…

Apretó sus ojos y más lágrimas cayeron de ellos. Un sollozó se escapó de los labios de la pelinegra y sus hombros se convulsionaron.

Cat acortó los centímetros que la separaban de la cama y se colocó en cuclillas cuando se encontró frente a esta, secó una de las lágrimas de Jade con uno de sus dedos y luego acarició sus desordenados rizos.

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó Cat con suavidad—, ¿cómo?

—¿Será necesario que te responda eso, Cat? —soltó con ironía la muchacha para luego volver a sollozar.

Tori se acercó también y se sentó en el espacio que Jade dejaba en la cama, justo debajo de sus pies. Acarició el costado del cuerpo de la muchacha con suavidad.

—¿Meredith te lo contó? —preguntó Tori con suavidad.

Jade en la cama asintió sin poder hablar.

—Pero… ¿Le crees?

La pelinegra pegó sus orbes grisáceos que en ese momento pareciera que una tormenta se desataba dentro de estos en los castaños de Tori.

—¿En serio crees que inventaría algo así? —cuestionó Jade—, le dije que no me interpondría, que no me interesaba su relación con él, ¿por qué entonces inventaría algo así? No tiene sentido.

—No lo sé —susurró Tori con suavidad, inclinándose hacia ambas chicas—. A veces Meredith realmente parece ser una loca desquiciada, ¿por qué no haría eso? Incluso he pensado a veces que ella pueda ser quien manda los anónimos.

—No digas eso, Tori —murmuró Cat acariciando con suavidad un brazo de Jade, quien había vuelto a recostar su mejilla en la almohada—, ¿por qué Meredith me obligaría a pegar unas fotos en donde su novio sale besando a otra? No tendría sentido.

—¡Pues no lo sé! —soltó la media latina encogiéndose de hombros—, solo lo pensé cuando la vi acercándose a Jade esta tarde… Todo puede ser, ¿no creen?

—Lo que menos me importa ahora es ese estúpido de anónimo —aseguró Jade con suavidad mientras sorbía por la nariz—, en estos momentos solo quiero irme nuevamente.

—No digas eso, Jadey —dijo Cat con suavidad—, estamos aquí para ti, en serio.

—Sí —aseguró Tori—, si es que es _verdad_ —puso especial énfasis en la última palabra— lo que dijo Meredith, entonces, es por algo, las cosas solo ocurren por algo y no puedes dejar que aquello te derrote, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente y ningún idiota, siquiera Beck, merece tu sufrimiento.

—Es que ustedes no entienden —sollozó Jade y se sintió como una completa estúpida, de esas chicas de las películas que ella misma odiaba—, yo lo amo de verdad —hipó con suavidad—. Es verdad, yo no quiero volver con él, pero…El que vaya a ser papá es como…Perderlo para siempre.

Cat hizo un puchero en su puesto mientras Jade cerraba sus ojos y de un manotazo se limpiaba las lágrimas. Tori suspiró.

—Lo sé —dijo con suavidad—, pero ten la esperanza de que quizás sea solo un retraso y que…

—¿Y si no lo es? —le cortó—, ¿y si realmente está embarazada? No puedo hacerme ilusiones, no con esto, Tori.

La chica abrió su boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa que sirva para que la muchacha detuviera su llanto, sin embargo, parecía ser imposible. Se imaginó a ella misma en aquella situación, con Dylan y otra chica desconocida, que él la dejase embarazada…Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Supongo que por ahora no hay nada que te anime, ¿verdad? —susurró Cat con ternura.

Jade pareció estar a punto de responder cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono celular encima de la mesa. Abrió sus ojos y miró a ambas amigas, asustada. Las chicas le devolvieron la mirada y Cat alcanzó con una mano el celular, se lo tendió.

La pelinegra con los ojos apretados lo desbloqueó y abrió la bandeja de mensajes.

Frunció el gesto y luego sorprendida le tendió el teléfono a Tori para que viese el mensaje, Cat se levantó del suelo y se acercó a un lado de la muchacha, ambas leyeron en voz alta.

—«Ya hay muchas mentiras en Hollywood Arts como para crear más. Sé la heroína por una vez y desenmascárala. Bss»

Bajo el mensaje se veían unas imágenes adjuntas de Meredith sentada en el laboratorio de computación buscando por internet imágenes de ecografías.

Tanto Tori como Cat elevaron su vista y la pegaron en el rostro pálido y manchado con maquillaje negro de Jade, quien apretando su mandíbula mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándola a ambas de una forma que ninguna de las chicas pudo interpretar con certeza.

* * *

><p>Hola! A todos ustedes!<p>

Antes que todo les quiero desear un feliz año nuevo, espero que todas/os tengan un hermoso 2015 y un excelente comienzo de año.

Bueno, ahora de lleno al fic.

Sé que me demoré un montón en actualizar, pero es que no había podido escribir por falta de tiempo, lo sé, estoy de vacaciones pero tengo que hacerme cargo de unas cosas familiares que no van al asunto. La cosa es que he actualizado y que no abandonaré la historia porque realmente me interesa continuarla. Quiero que sepan que desde que comencé con la historia ya tengo bastante en claro quién es _anónimo _y que no lo cambiaré porque gracias a eso basé el fic, sé que no lo entenderán pero cuando se desenmascare les podré decir el porqué de esto. Es por esto que en cada capítulo voy dejando pistas que ustedes deben de seguir para saber quién es anónimo, me gustaría poder leer sus conclusiones o sus teorías sobre quién es aquel que les quiere hacer la vida imposible a nuestras protagonistas.  
><strong>¿Tienen algún candidato para ser anónimo? ¿Qué creen que pasó realmente con el detective Darren? ¿Creen como Tori que en verdad él no está muerto? ¿Por qué él le hacía la vida imposible a las chicas? ¿Habrán más verdades que oculten las muchachas además de esas que ya hemos conocido? ¿Qué creen que Jade hará con el mensaje? ¿le dará en el gusto a anónimo y desenmascarará a Meredith? <strong>

Bueno! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me alegro mucho que me lean y mucho más me alegra que me dejen sus comentarios, así que _muchísima gracias a todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo de comentar el capítulo y decirme lo que piensan, sus comentarios son realmente **muy importantes **para mí. _Estaré esperando sus **reviews **para este capítulo, espero tengan sus propias conclusiones y me las hagan saber, o ideas sobre lo que podría pasar en próximos capítulos.

!Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sigan leyendo y tengan paciencia con mis actualizaciones, prometo no demorar tanto.

Saludos.

Emilia.


End file.
